KaraXNon One-Shots
by shadowpuff
Summary: One-shots written from Prompt I found. Some long, some short. Not all love-dovy. Some Dark, Some painful, some with GOOD!Non, EVIL!Kara. Suggestions welcome.
1. I See

Title: I See

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Nan/Kara

Characters: OC, Nan, Kara

Summary: A normal woman sees more then she expects when she realizes her neighbour is Supergirl.

00000

Milly Hail knew her neighbour was Supergirl.

She wasn't stupid. She's seen the young woman fly in and out of her apartment. She's seen her walk around in normal clothes. She's seen her friends and her sister and how she heats her food with her heat vision.

She's seen it all.

And she's seen more than she's pretty sure Supergirl's friends have.

She's seen the tv reports. She's seen the 'bad' Kryptonians attack the city. But...

She's seen the same Kryptonians enter Supergirl's apartment. One male in particular.

Milly looked out her window, through the cracks of her curtains to the apartment across from her's. Supergirl never closes her curtains. She probably doesn't even have curtains. Which honestly wasn't a good idea.

She swallows when she sees the grey haired male in Supergirl's apartment. Carefully getting her camera, she zooms in, and pressing record.

She watches the man walk up to Supergirl, his arms around her and pressing her to the wall. She sees the man pick her up, his lips never leaving hers as her legs wrap around his waist. He starts moving them to the bed, dropping her onto it.

Milly moves back, going to the next window to get a better view. When she peaks through the curtain with her camera again, the two were already undressed and well... they weren't playing board games. She records them for hours, somewhat embarrassed as she does. But the use their powers and that's what she needs.

If Supergirl wasn't sleeping with the enemy, Milly wouldn't have done this. She would have let the girl live in peace. But... she chooses this. So... once she has this video done, she will place it with her other videos and sent it to every media agency except CatCo. She doesn't trust CatCo.

She sees the end of the 'event' as the two get dressed and the male Kryptonian fly off.

Going to her computer, she uploads the video to her computer. She copies them on several DVD's as she drinks a glass of red wine. She has videos of Supergirl talking to her friends and sister in her costume. She has videos of Supergirl meeting with the 'bad' Kryptonians, all of them. She has videos of Supergirl interacting with that grey haired male Kryptonian. She has videos of her getting ready in the morning using her powers. She has videos of everything!

Finished with all the DVDs, she labels them and goes to bed. Tomorrow she will drop off all the DVDs herself. She doesn't want to trust anyone else with this.

Milly lies down, pleased with herself. She is half asleep when her window slams open. She sits up suddenly, but it's too dark in her apartment to see anything except her curtains waving about.

Suddenly there are these beams of light and the next thing she know her computer is on fire.

Now she can see things.

Now she can see the grey haired Kryptonian, standing next to her burning computer. He is looking at her, and she wants to scream, but his eyes are 'heated' like he is about to fry her. He turns to her camera and her DVDs, burning them too. He does one more sweep of the apartment, setting random things on fire.

The man walks over to her, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her up in the air. She can't breath and she's trying to scream for help.

"If you ever try this again. I will end you," the man says in a deep voice.

"Lieutenant! Put her down!" it was Supergirl. She was in her normal outfit, calmly walking over to them. The man drops heron the ground and growls at her.

Milly forces herself not to back up; her bed was already on fire.

"Go before someone see's you love," Supergirl says, kissing the man carefully.

The man sends her one more glare before flying off. Supergirl walks over to her, picking her up damsel style and floats to the window.

Supergirl uses her heat vision, edging the fire on before she flies Milly out the window.

Milly is placed on the ground just as the firefighters arrive. The firemen come check if she's aright as Supergirl blows out the fire.

"Ma'am! What happened?" the men asked her.

She wants to tell the truth, but the image of the man, his eyes red with heat comes to her mind.

"I woke up and things were on fire. I don't know what happened," she tells them.

Supergirl leaves, flies off. Not to her apartment, somewhere else. She is outside for several minutes before she sees Supergirl again, dressed in normal clothes, a grey haired man next to her with his arm around her. He too was wearing normal clothes. They look at her once before entering the building to Supergirl's apartment.

But the warning is there.

Around her people are praising Supergirl. She does too when reporters ask her what happen. But she knows... she knows she will be moving from the city by tomorrow.

She doesn't want to be here when Supergirl and her army attacks.


	2. Join with Me, Marry Me

Title: Join With Me, Marry me

Fandom: Supergirl (Elements of Superman Unbound)

Parings: Kind of Non/Kara, Past Non/Astra

Characters: Non, Kara, Maxwell Lord,

Background: Kryptonians build spaceships under their largest cities. Turning them into flying cities. After years, Argo City arrives in the Milky way.

Summary: Non needs Kara to Join with him so that when Argo City arrives at Earth will help him and his fraction with Astra's plan.

Prompt: Inconveniently timed proposal

00000

Fort Rozz's sensors picked up Argo City the moment it entered the galaxy. The Kryptonians were restless when they found out. To think that one of their cities survived the explosion... It was prayers come true.

Non wasn't foolish though. While their imprisonment wasn't public record, without a strong and high house, they would not be taken seriously. And the highest House on Earth was the House of El.

Kal Kara-El grew up on earth. He knew nothing of Krypton, nor will he be willing to help them. Not to mention he was from the branch house.

Kara-El, the annoying thorn in his side, on the other hand, knew their religion, customs, and traditions. As for helping them...Perhaps if he explained the situation. But even he knew she wouldn't trust them with them swearing themselves to her.

And Non refuses to enter into her servitude without something to show for it. The possibility of the humans manipulating her, or her not remembering all there customs is high.

That means that the only way to insure equality between them is to be Joined.

Non sighed, rubbing his face as he looked at the hopeful faces of his warriors, men and woman alike. They were waiting for his orders, waiting for a confirmation that they would be welcomed back.

He loved Astra. He will always love her. He will never stop. But... this could save his soldiers. This could truly grant them freedom. And he is willing to pay the price for that.

Maybe, one day, he will come to care for the girl.

"Prepare for a Joining Ceremony," Non tell them. Most of them were surprised by this.

"Lieutenant?" Dra Kan-Nu asked, the young woman stepping forward, "Do you believe she will consent?"

"She will," Non said. This he was certain of. The young lord wants to end the war between their two fractions. She's an El, she would understand the need of a political Joining.

Non, using the ships scanners, moved to find 'Supergirl' while his warrior got things ready for them.

00000

Kara speeded to the fire. No one was sure what happened. The fire had started quickly and soon engulfed the entire apartment complex, dozens of people trapped inside.

' _Supergirl,_ ' Lucy's voice came through her communicator, ' _you have someone on your 7_.'

"Understood," Kara said, looking behind her and used her telescopic vision to see who it was.

Kara cursed when she saw Non speeding towards her. And he was defiantly heading right to her. Sneering, Kara sped up. She didn't have time for him. People were dying.

"It's Non," Kara tells Lucy.

' _You're crazy Uncle?_ ' Lucy confirmed.

"Technically former uncle, but yes," Kara said, finally arriving at the building.

Quite a few of the people below still yelled when they saw her. Most of the city was still afraid of her. But right now she didn't have time for them. She took a deep breath and blew. The flames reduced, but not by much.

"Get the people!" she heard one of the firefighters called.

Kara nodded to him and sped into the building. In the very first apartment, she found two small children, she picked them up and turned around, gasping when she saw Non.

"I wish to speak with you," Non said.

"Now!" Kara said with panic, happy that at lease she wouldn't have to fight.

"It is important," Non said, only to get two young children shoved into his arms.

"Get them out of here!" Kara said, rushing to get more people.

She knows she was being crazy to trust the maniac Kryptonian, but she didn't have a choice.

00000

Non looked at the young children in slight aw. Children weren't common on Krypton. With the ability to completely regulated the amount of children born, there were few births a year, less than a hundred. Humans were different. They seem to breed like Kokoas.

The little girl coughed and he flew out of the building, handing the children to one of the men in a uniform. The man, at first, seemed afraid, but realizing what Non was doing, didn't waste time in taking the children.

Non flew back inside, just as Supergirl came out with more people. He stopped unsure.

"Move Lieutenant! There are more people!" the young lord yelled and Non moved, trying to find the people. He quickly started using his x-ray vision to find the humans.

He ran into 'Supergirl' again when they both reached one of the larger family units. The female handed the children to him, as she got the adults to hold to to her and they flew the people out.

"Supergirl," Non said, understanding that she does not wish her name to be known. Normally he wouldn't care, but he needs her to trust him.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Kara said as they placed the humans on the ground.

"I wish to propose a Joining," Non said, his arms behind his back and standing straight.

"What?" the young woman asked in shock.

"I wish for us to Join," Non said.

Kara opened and closed her mouth several times before her face focused and she looked back at the building. She didn't answer him as she sped off toward the flames again. Activating his x-ray vision, he saw a young woman, unconscious and a small baby.

"Hey buddy?" one of the men in suits called to him. Non turned to the offensive human and just stared at him.

"Can you blow out these fires?" he asked. Non looked at the water machine they had. It wasn't reaching all the flames and the flame it did reach, returned only a few moments later.

Non flew up, backing to a good distance and took a deep breath, waiting for Kara to get out of the building. Once she was clear, he blew hard. He saw Kara go to the other side of the building and do the same. Within seconds, the fire was out.

Kara appeared next to him, her face unreadable.

"You don't care about me," Kara told him bluntly.

"No. Our Joining will be political," Non said.

"And what do we get out of it?" Kara asked him.

"It will end the war between our fractions and you will get the loyalty of my warriors," Non said, hoping for a confirmation before revealing the truth about Argo.

"That's not all, is it?" Kara asked him, but she had a look that said she was considering the idea.

"That is true," Non said, noticing a flying contraption coming closer to them, "An hour ago the sensors on Fort Rozz picked up a signal from a ship that entered the galaxy. The signal was Kryptonian."

"What ship?" Kara asked floating closer. He could see that she was coming to the right conclusion.

"Argo city," Non told her.

Kara pulled back, hand over her mouth as tears started running down her face. She slowly started to drift to the ground.

"We believe," Non continued as he followed her, "That if Argo escaped, that perhaps Kandor also escaped."

Kara looked at him, slightly confused.

"You don't know," Kara said.

"Know what?" Non asked, now on the ground. Strange people around them, things in their hands pointed to them.

"Kandor was lost. Stolen by a separate fraction of the Coluans. They literally just took the city and left. We don't- we never found out if Kandor still exist," Kara told him gently.

Non felt anger rise as he clenched his fist, "Indigo," he sneered out.

"I asked my mother- the hologram of my mother. She was sentenced to the Phantom Zone for her involvement in the capturing," Kara told him.

"I will end her!" he roars and the humans pulled away. Kara grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"She's gone Lieutenant," Kara told him.

Non wondered if he should tell her that he has the Brainiac on Fort Rozz, but decided not to. He will destroy her when he returns to the ship. Breathing deeply, he turning back to Kara.

"Kryponopolis might be out there," Kara said.

"Kryponopolis?" Non asked.

"A new capital was built over the ruins of Xan and it too was converted into a flying city," Kara said, "The city was full to capacity when Krypton faced annulation."

Non breathed deeply. More Kryptonians possibly survived. It truly was prayers come true.

"Thank Rao," he said.

"Praise to the Sun," she replied, surprising Non.

"Your suggesting the Joining due to my House, I am right?" Kara asked, still holding his arm. He stepped closer.

"Yes. I can help you with any customs and traditions you have forgotten. I know our military and our politics. I will be useful to you," Non tells her.

"And what do you get out of this?" Kara asked.

"Argo can help our plans. With better technology we can properly terra form the planet without any loss of life. We can fix the planet," Non tells her, not surprised by Kara's widen eyes, "That was our plan all along. To help the planet and live alongside the humans. That was Astra's dream."

Kara kept looking at him, searching for any deception.

"If-," Kara licked her lips, "If I become your wife, there is one thing I wish to request."

Non raised an eyebrow, he should have expected this.

"And what is that?" Non asked.

Kara looked around them, seeing in the humans. Wiping her face, she drifted up, her hand moving from his arm to his hand, pulling him up. They flew through the air for several moments before they stop, looking over the city.

"I- I refuse to betray you or our Vows if we ma- Join," Kara tells him. Non places his right hand over his heart and bows his head slightly in gratitude. He didn't expect this from the Earth raise Kryptonians. Especially when infidelity was everywhere on the primitive planet.

"If we Join. I ask-," she licks her lips again, "I request you marry Kara Danvers."

Kara looks him right in the face.

"Your human identity?" Non asked.

"Yes. I- I wish this. This is my only condition," Kara tells him.

Non nodded, "I assume you will wish me to have a 'human identity' as well."

"Please," Kara said.

"Very well," Non said, letting go of her hand and moving away, "Argo will arrive in five days. We will have to have our Joining Ceremony before that."

"I understand," Kara said.

Non nodded and flew off. He paused momentarily before changing direction.

Non landed inside Maxwell Lord's office, the man jumping up.

"For information of Kryptonian science, you will craft an Earth Identity for me," Non tell him bluntly.

"I'm guessing this has to do with the whole 'joining' thing?" the human said, pointing at his primitive screen, showing a report on the interaction between 'Supergirl' and the 'new Kryptonian' dubbed as 'The Lieutenant'.

"Yes," Non said.

000000

Kara ignored the questions thrown at her by Winn and James. They didn't understand what it means to be Kryptonian, what it means to be an El. They only understand their own customs and she was getting sick of them expecting her to always comply with them.

This wasn't a human matter. It was a Kryptonian one. And this is what Kryptonians do. Kara has known since she was a child that she would have an arrange or political Joining. She was the future High Lord, sometimes called the High Councilman, of Krypton. She would need someone on equally to her. And Non, previous War Hero of Krypton, and Commander of the opposite Fraction was exactly that.

Was she sad she will never get to have love? Yes. But she knows Non loved her Aunt. She knows he is capable of love, he isn't evil. One day, far in the future, maybe they will come to care for each other. And honestly, for the survival of the humans... that is all she can ask for.

"Kara!" one of her female co-workers called. Kara turned to the woman, Emily Gale and smile.

"What is it Emily?" Kara said, arms full of files she needed to get to Miss Grant.

"There's this hot guy looking for you!" she says.

Kara frowns and looks past the woman. She gasps when she sees Non and Maxwell Lord, standing together.

Non was dressed in a well-fitting suit. His hair was dyed his hair brown, and he grew a bit of facial hair. He was also wearing thin framed oval glasses. He looked different, really different. And like Emily said, 'hot'.

Kara snapped out of her staring when the men came over to her. Max had this strange look on his face, almost glee full. Why were they together?

"Kara Danvers!" Max said, spreading his arms, "How your sister?"

"Traveling," Kara told him deadpan.

"Pity," Max said, before whipping out a camera and pointing it at her. Kara's eye twitched slighting.

The files were suddenly taken out of her hands by Non and actually shoved into Cat's arms, who had come out to see what the situation was. Winn and James were standing to the side, pale and looking like they were about to tackle Non. James had his phone out, probably already having sent a message to Lucy.

Non takes her hand, going down to one knee. Kara's head snapped to him as he pulled out a ring box, opening it with one hand. Inside were two rings. One had her human name on it, and the other had Non's human name (Non Forman).

"Kara. Will you marry me?" he asked bluntly, Max still recording.

Kara couldn't help but start laughing, surprising everyone. Kara dropped to her knees, still laughing.

"I can't believe you went to Maxwell Lord for advice," Kara said, taking hold of Non's face. She kissed his cheek slightly.

She didn't expect the proposal. Nor the rings. She though they, as 'humans', would merely go sign the marriage forms and have it be. She didn't expect a proper human proposal.

"This is very sweet of you," Kara said.

"You foster mother threatened me," Non tells her, leaning in to whisper, "Major Lane informed her of the situation. Somehow she knew I was at Lord Technologies."

"That explains the camera," Kara said.

"Your mother wants proof," Max said, still recording.

Kara shook her head, looking the man in the eyes. She smiled softly. Maybe they could figure this out.

"Yes. Non. I will marry you," Kara said, resting her forehead on his, whispering softly, "And I accept our Joining."

Non let go of her hand, bringing them to their feet. He takes out the ring with his 'name' and slipped it on her finger, handing her the box. Kara took out the other ring, slipping it on his finger.

"I was informed only females were engagement rings," Non said and Kara looked at him, "I believe it to be a silly tradition."

Kara smiled, interlocking there fingers and looking up at him.

Not the place she expected to get engage. But it's better than a burning building.

00000

End


	3. Those Eyes

Title: Those Eyes

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Implied Kara/Non, Implied Astra/Alex

Characters: Non, Astra, Indigo, Kara, Alex

Background: Kara doesn't like fighting. So instead she talks to people awhile looking her enemies in the eye. No one likes looking her in the eye.

Summary: Kara had puppy dog eyes and no one is immune.

Prompt: Puppy Dog Eyes

00000

Kara-El Danvers was evil incarnate.

How else would the current situation prove true?

Non looked up from the form he was filling in to look around him. He was in a hallway at the DEO and he wasn't the only one. The entire hallway was littered with chairs. Two rows on either side, 90% having ex-Fort Rozz criminals in them. Most of the Kryptonians were in the same row as him while the other aliens were a cross from them.

Everyone had the same forms he did. Some would finish and head to the one of the rooms with a DEO agent in them, others would raise their hand, needed help with a question they didn't understand. Most were filling out the endless papers.

Non signed and looked across from him where Indigo was sat down, her own papers in her hands. He looked at him, and winked, kissing the air. He didn't even have a chance to cringe before someone sent a been of heat vision her way. Indigo moved out of the way. She looked at Astra next to him and stood up, choosing a seat a few chairs down. Non turned to his right where his General and ex-wife was.

"What?" Astra asked calmly, "I still do not like her."

Non was about to reply when Supergirl appears before them. She wasn't in her normal clothes, they having been torn during her last battle. Instead she was wearing a suit similar to the other agents', only with the El crest on it.

"Is everything alright?" she asked kindly. Non was about to lie, but he made the mistake of looking into her eyes.

The eyes that were the cause of the current situation. The eyes that were so honest and open you couldn't lie to them. The eye so full of care and the need to help that you feel bad about attacking her. The eyes that made each and every one of them put down their weapons and do whatever they could not to have her look at them with pain and self-loathing because she can't help them.

"Just old rivals," Non tells her. She smiles and looks up when her sister calls her. She waves at them, going to the other woman. Non could help but stare at the young woman's behind, getting a good view due to the cape no longer in the way.

"Stop staring at her ass," Astra tells him, kicking his foot.

Non turns back to his forms, "I will when you stop looking at her sister's."

Turning back to his forms, Non frowned when he saw a confusing question and raised his hand. One of the humans quickly came to him. He listened to the agent explain the question as he took one more look at Kara. She saw him and smiled.

Yes. She was evil incarnate.

But Non never said that was a bad thing.

0000

All of the ex-criminals are filling out forms to get human lives.

Non and Astra quickly realized the other others new interest and got a divorce.

I guess this could be a kind of prequel to Customs


	4. Hide!

Title: Hide!

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Non, Alex, Lucy, James, Winn

Background: On krypton it is completely normal to have a relationship and even marry people on the other side of a fraction war.

Summary: Non and Kara spend time at her apartment. Unfortunately, people keep coming over.

Prompt: Hidden Relationship

00000

Kara loved getting shoved against the wall, hands on her waist holding her without anyway of escaping. This. This is what she missed as a teenager with human boyfriends. The feeling of helplessness as her partner ravished her mouth. The feeling of not being able to wiggle away or push off the man on top of her.

Non growled as he bit at her lip, blood entering his mouth. He pushed himself tighter against the young woman and she just moaned louder. He smirked before turning to her neck, biting and sucking at the skin. Kara grabs at his naked back, her nails digging into the skin as she pulled down, causing flesh wounds, the marks bleeding just slighting. She feels one of Non's hands travel up, giving one of her breast a light squeeze before curling around her neck, squeezing and cutting off her air.

Kara panicked slightly. Not because she thought the man would hurt her, but because last time he did that she had to where high collars for three days because of the hand mark. People talked behind their hands at CatCo. No to mention the looks she got when she was Supergirl, her naked neck visible to all.

She tapped the hand twice lightly, and Non loosens his hold. He pulls away slightly, looking her in the eyes.

"Kara?" Non asks gently.

"No marks," Kara tells him.

He smiles, eyes looking at her mouth. He lets go of her neck before wiping her lip. He brings the two fingers, blood on them to his mouth and licks. Kara curses and glares at him.

"I will attack you later to explain the marks," he tells her before capturing her lips again. He grabs her by the knees and picks her up. Kara wraps her legs around him, pulling her body up and turning her head down as she continued to kiss the older Kryptonian.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Kara!" Alex yelled. Kara freezes and the two turn to the door.

The door handle wiggles and the two scramble away from each other. Kara grabs her pants and shirt from the floor as Non looks for his own shirt.

The door opens and Kara super speeds him into the bathroom. She comes out dressed just as Alex enters the room, a few bags in her hands.

"Alex. What-What are you doing here?" Kara asked as she closes the bath room door, a still shirtless Non inside.

"I was shopping and found this nice outfit for you. Like...date clothes," Alex said, trailing off at the end when she actually looks at Kara.

Kara can only imagine what she could look like. She knows she had a bloody lip and her hair is a mess. No doubt she has a few 'bruises' and quite possibly a new hand print on her neck. Her shirt is buttoned wrong and her pants are inside out.

"What happened to you!" Alex asked as she dropped the bags and headed toward her sister.

"I, um, I got, um, into a fight," Kara said at last, her sister looking her over.

"A fight? What are these weird things on your neck?" Alex asks.

"These was this, um, alien with suckers," Kara said, hoping there actually is such a thing.

Alex frowned before her eyes widen in recognition, "Yes, I remember reading about that alien. I'm assuming he was with Non."

"Why-why do you say that?" Kara asks.

"Only Non would choke you," Alex said.

"Yes," Kara said carefully. Well, her sister wasn't wrong. Not that she can actually remember the last time Non really choked her during a 'fight'. Most of the time it was during their, um, activities.

"Hey. I'm fine, don't worry about it," Kara tells her and she pushes her sister to the living room, "You said something about clothes."

"Oh right," Alex pulls out this sexy black dress. It was plain and sleeveless, probably stopping just under her butt.

"I'm not wearing that," Kara said.

"Go put it on," Alex said, pushing her to the bathroom. Alex reached for the handle, but Kara grabbed it first, pulling from her sister's hold. She leans against the door, back to it.

"Ok. I'll put it on," Kara said, wiggling the knob slightly, before opening it as little as possible and slipping in side.

Kara slams the door closed, looking around the bathroom, which has no exit point.

"Non," she whispered. Non pops his head out her shower, looking at her.

"What exactly is your plan for this?" Non asked as Kara pulls of her shirt and pants.

"I don't know. She's been buying me things like for a while now. Apparently Eliza wants me to start dating again," Kara said, zipping the dress down and stepping into it.

"Kara! Are you ok with the zipper?" Alex said calmly, knowing the Kryptonian would hear her.

"I'm fine," Kara calls, trying to zip herself up. Non just stares as the person responsible for stopping them as she keeps turning in a circle trying to zip up a dress.

"How do you keep beating us," Non ask as he grabs her shoulder and zips her up.

"Neither you nor Astra really try," Kara tells him, flattening her hair.

Non looks at her in the dress, grabbing her from behind an biting at her neck. Kara bits her injured lip to stop from moaning. Instead she pushes the bottom half of her body against the man, rubbing against him as his hand travels down.

"Kara! Are you dressed?" Alex calls.

"Eep!" Kara pushes Non away, slipping out the bathroom, and slamming the door behind her.

Alex pops her head toward her, "Everything alright?"

"Wouldn't close properly," Kara said.

"You should get someone to look at that. And pull you dress down a bit," Alex says. Kara looks down, seeing the dress had ridden up slightly. Blushing, she pulls the dress down and goes into the living room.

"So?" Kara asks.

"It looks perfect. We'll have to do something about the marks, but I called Lucy to come help," Alex said.

"What!" Kara asks as there was another knock on the door. Alex goes to open the door and in comes Lucy with a large bag.

"Wow. You weren't joking!" Lucy said to Alex when she saw Kara. To Kara she said, "What did Non do to you?"

"You don't want to know," Kara mutters as she is forced in a chair. Lucy takes out some make up and first started covering the bruises on her body. After that Lucy put proper make-up on her.

"Why am I getting this treatment? It's not like I'm going on a date," Kara said when she looked at herself in the mirror. She could see Alex and Lucy exchange looks and Kara knew she was going to have to kill one of them.

Lucy put the brushes and stuff down, her hands full of makeup, and headed toward the bath room. Kara super speeds in front of her, covering the bathroom door.

"Kara!" Lucy said, both human females surprised by her actions.

"The water isn't working in the bathroom," Kara said, "Someone is coming to look at it later today."

"Oh. Do you mind if I wash my hands in the kitchen?" Lucy asked.

"That's fine," Kara tell her.

Lucy heads to the kitchen as more knock come on the door. Kara groaned softly, hearing Non laugh at her on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath, she headed to the door. Opening it she found James and Winn, both holding food and James a bag (activate x-ray) of shoes.

"Oh good!" Lucy said as she grabbed the bag from James. Lucy turned to Kara and dragged her to the couch.

"What-"

"New shoes," Lucy said.

"I am going on a date?" Kara asked.

"Nnnnoooo," they all said together.

"I'm going on a date," Kara said, shaking her head.

Her friends refuse to look at her as she sat down, taking the shoes Lucy handed her and putting them on-

"What's this?" James asked, picking something up by her bookshelf. Kara looked up; paling when she realized it was the missing shirt.

"That's mine!" Kara yells trying to get to him on one heel. She ended up hoping when the walking became uncomfortable, hearing Non laugh at her.

Damn his x-ray vision.

Kara grabbed the shirt, holding it to her chest, while everyone just looks at her.

"That's a man's shirt." Winn says.

"I-I-I use it f-for sleepwear," Kara said, cursing herself for stuttering.

"Where did you get it?" James asked, trying to pick at it, but Kara flew back ward, out of his reach.

"I bought it!" Kara half yelled, opening the bathroom door and throwing it in side, hitting Non in the face.

"Ok. Calm Down. Is everything alright?" Alex said.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to have a peace full evening and now you're forcing me on a date," Kara said.

"Ok, I'm sorry. We just wanted you to get out. You haven't gone on a date since Adam," Alex said when her phone rang suddenly.

"Agent Danvers," Alex said, a few 'yes sir's coming for her as she listened. She ended the call, turning to everyone.

"Astra and a few Kryptonians are attacking just outside of the city," Alex said, grabbing her handbag.

"Do we know why?" Lucy said, grabbing her own things.

"Not yet. But Director Henshaw want us there immediately," Alex said, turning to Kara.

"Well, you guys should get going. I mean I still have to change!" Kara said, pushing everyone out her apartment.

"But- Pizza!" Winn said. Kara grabbed one of the boxes, shoving it into Winn hands and slamming the door closed.

Ripping off the shoes, Kara super speeded to her bath room. Opening the door, she found a fully dressed Non.

"Was that a distraction?" Kara asked him.

"Yes. I called Astra for help," Non said, getting out of the bath room and looking out the window. Seeing no one, he opens the window.

Kara, dressed in her 'Supergirl' costume came next to him. He kissed her deeply and flew off, Kara counting to 10 before following.

00000

Astra and Non never Joined and Astra isn't dead.


	5. For You

Title: For You

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non

Characters:

Background: Just where did Kara get the Kryptonian outfit we see in Episodes 17?

Summary: Kara finds out she's pregnant. There is only one possible father as humans and kryptonians aren't compatible.

Prompt: Kara gets pregnant

After Episode 17

000000

Kara is at the hospital when she find out. She hadn't felt well the past few days and Cat pretty much drove her to the doctors. It was Cat's private doctor and he knew better then to not keep his mouth shut.

Cat holds her hand when she sees the growing baby in her body. She holds her hair back when she throws up in the toilet after finding out. She hands her tissues when Kara realize there was only one possibility of father.

Kara tells her everything. She tells Cat about the red kryptonite and what it did to her mind. She told her about this crush she had on the Hero of Krypton her Aunt married. She tells her how Non appeared in her apartment after she let a criminal go. He came to recruit her, gave her the suit she wore when she attacked the city. How SHE seduced him in to her bed. How he told her to meet him later and how she never showed up. How he had yet to reappear since she stood him up.

"What will he do if you tell him?" Cat asks her. Kara looks up from the ultrasound photo.

"Not give up his plan," Kara tells the woman.

Cat signs and stands up, getting her some alcohol and getting Kara hot-chocolate.

Kara drinks the hot liquid, drowning it easily, not caring about the temperature.

She doesn't know what to do or who to turn to. Cat pretty much pulled it out of her. Alex and Hank were gone. James and Winn, they wouldn't understand. Lucy? Her new friend and boss will have to report the situation to people higher than her. She doesn't want her baby taken from her. Whether they will attempt to take it now or after it is born.

"You have a few options," Cat tells her.

"Not really," Kara replies, "Adoption is out of the question. I know how hard it was for my foster parents and the Kents to raise an alien child. I wouldn't wish that stress on anyone."

"You can give it to your cousin," Cat said.

"Perhaps," Kara tells her, "I can keep it, but…"

"People are going to realize Supergirl is pregnant eventually," Cat said.

"I wouldn't… I wouldn't let the government touch my child. They will take it when they find out who the father is," Kara tells her.

"You can abort," Cat says after several moments of silence.

Kara thought about the option. Could she kill a member of an endangered species? Could she punish a child for who it's father was?

Could she live with herself if she went through it?

"I- I don't know," Kara tell her.

"You still have time to choose," Cat tells her and leads her into a spare room.

Kara spends the next few nights at Cat's place. Playing with Carter and looking over baby photos of him.

She still goes out as Supergirl. She's just more careful, never engaging in physical fights and she doesn't take any more chances with her life. Because it's not just hers anymore.

She still goes to work and pretend what is happening doesn't exist. She still flushes around James and tells Winn 'everything'. She still gets Cat's lattes and still runs around being an assistant.

She still goes to the DEO and interacts with Lucy. She still trains and captures aliens. It takes longer, but no one really notice. They just think she is upset about Alex. Because people there aren't stupid. Everyone knows she's Kara Danvers and that Alex is her sister.

Non attacks and finishes before they even get there.

General Lane comes in and takes over again. Even Lucy is frustrated by the situation. But General Lane is here to fight Non and the other Kryptonians. They make plans and it takes a few days, but Kara is finally allowed in the operations room to help with the planning.

They still haven't found Fort Rozz.

Kara's middle now has a visible baby bump.

She looks at herself in the mirror, wondering what she should do. She's afraid and confused and feel more powerless then anything. Sighing, Kara picks up the phone and calls her foster mother.

"Hi sweetie," Eliza says when she picks up.

"Hi Eliza," Kara says, walking around the room.

"To what do I owe this call?" Eliza asked.

"I just- I just needed to hear a friendly voice," Kara tell her.

"Is everything alright sweetheart?"

"I- I'm worried about Alex," Kara lies.

"Oh Kara, I'm worried to," Eliza says.

"I wish I was with her," Kara tells her.

"Me too sweetheart. I would do anything for you two, you know that right?" Eliza asks.

"Yeah. Moms do that," Kara said. She was going to be a mom. She was going to have to drop things to help her child.

"Yes sweetie," Eliza said, always happy when Kara calls her mom is some way.

"Was it hard?" Kara asked suddenly.

"Was what hard?"

"Raising me without Jeremiah, raising both of us?" Kara asks.

"Oh sweetie," Eliza said, "Raising a child is always going to be difficult. Is it harder without an extra parent? People say it is, and for some people it is. Was it hard for me? Sometimes. Sometimes I needed someone to help. Like when your heat vision came in, or when you couldn't control your strength. But I would like to think I did a good job," Eliza said.

"You did Mom. You did brilliantly. And I love you and I loved Jeremiah and I will always love Alex, but…" Kara said, this realization coming into her mind.

"But what?"

"Sometime I wish I could tell my birth parents about the things I've done. That they were there to see me do them," Kara says, hand on her stomach.

"I know. I wish they were there for you too," Eliza said.

They continued to talk about things well into the night. When they were done Kara looked around her apartment. She crawled under her bed, pulling out the Kryptonian suit. Signing she pulled out a bag and started shoving somethings inside. Just the important things. She looked at her Supergirl suit, throwing it on her bed.

Writing letters to everyone, she placed them on her kitchen table. James or Winn will find them when they come check up on her.

She took off her clothes and put on her Kryptonian suit. The black suit also bulged out slightly by her stomach. But it was a bit less noticeable. Kara gently touched the El Cest.

Taking a deep breath she grabbed her bag and flew out her window. A few people saw her and panicked, hiding from her. She paid them no mind and kept flying.

She knew this wasn't the right thing to do, but…

She wasn't going to do to her child what her parents did to her.

She stopped at the very place Astra had her funeral. She looked to the sky, wondering if she would still be able to see the pod.

"Kara," Non said behind her. Kara turned, surprised someone came so quickly.

"Non," Kara said softly.

"I was under the impression that your actions were a result of kryptonite," Non said, looking at her cloths.

"Yes. They were," Kara tells him.

"And now?" he asked her.

"Free will," Kara tell him, "This is the real me. Making this decision."

"If you join us, you will reveal everything the humans have, you understand this, correct," Non tells her. Kara digs out a flash drive, throwing it to Non.

"This contains the plan the human have. It's not complete, but it could work," Kara tell him.

Non narrows his eyes at her and appears right in front of her, hand on her neck, but not squeezing.

"Why should I trust you?" Non asks.

Kara takes his other hand and press it to her stomach. His eyes widen and lets her go, backing up slightly. She can tell he is activating his x-ray vision as he looks at her.

"You're with child," Non says.

"Yes," Kara confirms, "It's yours."

Non looks at her, his head slightly to the side. It takes several minutes but he holds out his hand. Kara reaches over to take it-

When they were suddenly being shot at.

They spring apart and look down. It's General Lane and Kara growls.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted" he shouts.

Non actives his heat vision, attacking the men on the ground. Kara could see James and Winn there, looking up at her in shock. She only looks at them, not moving as the human die below. She feels someone grab her around the waist and finds it to be Non.

"They are distracted," Non tells her and they fly off.

She can hear her friend beg her to come back. She can hear them try to convince General Lane to stop, but she ignores them. She holds onto Non tighter and help increase their speed.

She was a mother. And she is willing to do anything for her child. Even this.

0000


	6. War Customs

Title: War Customs

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Alex/Astra, Kara/Non

Characters: Alex, Non, Alex Astra

Background: Early in series.

Summary: Out of everyone at the DEO, Alex knows the most of how 'weird' Kryptonians are. They had the weirdest customs and expectations. So honestly, she should have expected this.

00000

Alex knows just how weird kryptonians were to humans. She's lived with on e for years and it did take long for the Danvers family to realize that powers were the last thing they were going to worry about when it came to Kara.

Like the very first night where Eliza gave Kara some of Alex's old clothes to change in and Kara started changing right in front of everyone, her father included. There had been slight panic, but after she tell them that gender and family was view differently, they told her things were different on earth. Girls never changed in front of boys, even their fathers.

Kara thought they were weird.

That week they also realized how more advanced her education was. Alex's parent still sent her to school, but they also helped her with extra projects at home as she got easily bored with their 'primitive' knowledge.

Kara knows more about so many subjects, Alex doubted eve the smartest people on earth all together could compete.

The next thing was about a year later when Kara got her first crush. At first they though Kara finally made a friend, until she told the family she wanted to give the girl a courting gift. When they realized what that was they had to sit Kara down and explain that girls didn't date girls on earth.

Later when things like that become more widely known and accepted, Eliza still insisted Kara refrain from dating girls, to at least seam normal.

Alex knows Kara had a few 'girlfriends' in university.

Not that she ever dated them "Kryptonian style".

Then there was her view on age.

Alex still groans when she remembers the Mr Fred incident.

'Mr Fred' was Kara's personal art teacher. Kara was 'in love' with the man. Especially his passion and skill. Thankfully Eliza caught the 'crush' before Kara, 16 at the time, could act on it. Learning that social expectancy (like that of students and teachers) and age too had a different meaning, by that time, wasn't all that un-expecting.

Kara still 'dates' men that are too old for her.

Kara never understood the diversity of religion on the planet. She had, by her own choice, taken religious studies in high school, but she still didn't understand why people fought about their beliefs. Especially when pitted against science.

She still prays to Rao. Still practices her religious beliefs.

Public beating and killing were also a norm on Krypton. In all honesty, that was probably the only thing Kara was glade wasn't the same on earth. When they asked about it, she when quiet, a faraway look in her eyes.

They never found out if the beatings happened to her or if she saw things to horrible to repeat.

Sickness was also new to her. The first time Alex got sick, Kara started preparing for her funeral. Alex, at first, had though she contracted some space sickness, but her parents quickly reinsured her it wasn't so. Explaining what being 'sick' was to Kara was a bit harder.

How do you explain something that doesn't exist to her?

Alex, in humour, had done the same thing to Kara the first time her powers 'blew a fuse' and she got sick.

Kara laughs about it years later.

Kara also taught Alex everything about her religion for when she does die. She wanted the proper burial rights for a Kryptonian.

Alex swore to do them for her little sister.

So yes, Alex knows the weird things. She honestly though she knew all the weird things. (The origin of Sweet Milk still would leave her brain.) So she doesn't know why she thought that was all that was different.

In her defence, Kara was never at war with people before.

So walking into her apartment, and seeing Astra sitting on her couch completely naked was… weird.

But after getting over the shock at the naked woman, not all that surprising.

"Can you put on some clothes please," Alex asks her as she shuts the door.

"Does my bare body bother you?" Astra asks her.

"I though your only supposed to not have nudity problems around family," Alex asked, getting out her phone and going to Kara's contact.

"My niece informed me of your planets liberal view on copulation," Astra says as she stand up, walking to Alex, "I believed this would be better received then a sword or some other weapon."

Alex turns around as she puts the phone to her ear, ignoring the arms closing around her middle and the firm breasts against her back. She especially tried to ignore the mouth on her neck. There was no way she would be able to fight off the woman attached to her.

"Ha (gasp) Hallo?" Kara's voice came through the receiver. Alex pulled the phone away, looking at it strangely before putting it back to her ear.

"Kara? Are you ok?" Alex asked, 'eeping' when Astra got her hand under her shirt.

"Fe-fine!" Kara said, screaming slightly at the end.

Honestly it sounded almost like…

"Are you having sex?" Alex asks, more surprised than anything.

"Non is with her," Astra tells her, before going back to her neck.

"Fuck. Alex," Kara said.

"Kara!" Alex said, panicked.

There was a scuffle and a new voice came on the phone, "Who is this?"

Alex frowned at the deep male voice, "This is Alex, I'm Kara's sister."

"Ah, yes, she mentioned you," the man, who she assumed is Non, said.

"Can I talk to her please," Alex said, grabbing Astra's hand before it travelled into her pants. She also tried to ignore the gasp and moans from the other side of the phone.

There was more scuffling and the Kara came back on, "Alex?"

Her voice, while out of breath, and wasn't that new, didn't sound like it was about to moan in her ear.

"Is this normal?" Alex asks.

"Is what?" Kara asks confused.

"Sleeping with the enemy?" Alex asks.

"Oh. Yeah. Relationships between warring factions are completely normal. Why do you ask?" Kara said.

"Your Aunt is naked in my house," Alex tells her.

"Oh. Ok," Kara said, unaffected, "That's nice?"

Alex signed heavily and decided to put the situation under 'weird Kryptonian stuff' and accept it, "Never mind. Go back to what you were doing."

"We never stopped," Kara tells her and ends the call.

"Are you satisfied?" Astra asked her.

Alex really wanted to tell the woman to get off. But her hands were so distracted! She was still paying with Alex's body, increasing her attention now that she was no longer on the phone.

She should tell her to leave. She should call the DEO. She should do-

"I wouldn't have minded a sword," Alex said when Astra's hand cupped her breast, skin to skin.

"I will remember to bring it tomorrow," Astra tell her. She removes the hands and picks Alex up, taking her to her bed room.

0000

Alex stands in the middle of the DEO, watching the screen when Kara came in. She looked happy and relaxed and a whole other things she's never seen. She come to stand next tot her, a grin on her face.

"Anything else I need to know?" Alex asked.

"Enjoyed last night," Kara asked cheekily. She hardly falters at Alex's glare but shakes her head, "Nothing you need to warry about. If something else comes up, I tell you."

"Good," Alex says.

"Are you going to continue seeing her?" Kara asked.

Alex, remembering the absolutely incredible night, blushed.

Kara laughed.

Damn weird krypnoians.

00000

End


	7. Good Night

Title: Good Night

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Non

Background: Non and Astra work for the DEO. Some of the other kryptonians followed them, other are still following Ferr-Zod. Astra and Alex are together, so is Non and Kara.

Summary: Non hated late days at the DEO and Lord Technologies. Coming home to Kara was the bed thing of those days. Knowing she was still awake, waiting for him.

Prompt: Person A is reading in bed as Person B gets into bed. Person A doesn't say anything as they lift their arm, allowing Person B to lie against them. Person B falls asleep as Person A continues to read.

00000

Non ran his hand threw his brown hair as he entered the small apartment. He had offered to move them into a larger space, but Kara refused, enjoying the living courters. The one she rented and got with her own money, the one that was with her through all her bad days and good. Besides, she says, why would they need the extra space?

Non laughed slightly to himself as he closed and locked the door, throwing his car and apartment keys on the table. If her grandfathers, both of them, saw where she was they would be 'rolling in their graves'. The High Lord of Krypton living in a house the size of servant courters?

Non shrugged of his jacket, throwing it on the cotch as he saw Kara still awake, reading in bed. He smiled when he sat on the bed, the female not even acknowledging him as she continued to read. It was interesting to see her like this.

Non finished undressing, coming over to the other side of the bed to grab his sleep pants. He hissed slightly when he touched a sore area where one of the human warriors was able to hit him.

He and Astra were training the humans to get use to fighting kryptonians. They did it under artificial red sun to get them used to the way kryptonians are able to more. But this also means that like now, when Non got home well after the sun set, he would have to wait till the next day to get his powers back.

Normally he wouldn't be so late getting home, but Max had called, telling him he was making progress in the human-kryptonian hybrid technology. He had gone over and end up stay several hours as they 'brain stormed' and worked on some of the projects.

Non shook his head, clearing the day's memories from his head. He climbed into bed, moving closer to his mate. Kara didn't even look up as she raised her arm, allowing him rest his head on her shoulder, the young woman dropping her hand around him and pulling him closer.

Non stretched his head slightly, looking at the book, trying to make out what she was reading. It was unusually for Kara not to start speed reading. It only happened with her fictional books, the one she truly found interesting. Seeing the name Harry Potter, Non realized she was re-reading one of her favourite books. He still had to read them.

Alex, his sister-in-law, had suggested getting acquainted with her interest. And he had yet to make time.

Telling himself he would read the first two books tomorrow morning, he closed his eyes, his breathing evening out as he felt Kara run her hands through his hair. Draping his arm around her middle, he felt himself drift off.

Kara smiled slightly as she watched her sleeping mate. She grimed slightly as she touched the black eye carefully. She needed to remind her husband to take a few moments under the sun lamps in the DEO before going science-ing with Maxwell Lord. She hated seeing him hurt and knowing she couldn't really confront the agent responsible frustrated her.

Closing her book, she placed it on her bedside table, taking out a new alarm clock, setting both the alarm and the right time. Setting it down, she moved slightly down, lying on her back as Non snuggled closer to her.

Kissing his head she closed her eyes and blocked out the humans crying for help, focusing instead on the heartbeat of the man next to her.

End


	8. Snowflakes

Title: Snowflakes

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non, Implied Astra/Alex

Characters: Kara, Non

Background: Non and Astra work for the DEO. Some of the other kryptonians followed them, other are still following Ferr-Zod. Astra and Alex are together, so is Non and Kara.

Summary: It's the first snow fall of the year and Kara goes outside immediately. Non doesn't understand the function of snow, but Kara shows him the beauty of it.

Prompt: PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF

00000

Kara danced as the snow fell, smiling as she turned in circles. She loved winter. They didn't snow or rain on krypton, all their water coming from below the surface of the planet. The first time she saw rain and the thunder along with it, she had been afraid. The first time she experienced snow, that...that was different. She couldn't stay away. Even now, years later she always went out when it snowed.

Non on the other hand, stayed in the doorway of the apartment lobby, preferring to watch his mate rather than join her. He, like her, was dressed warmly, even though they didn't feel the cold as prominently as humans did. Non sighed as he watched the young woman, wondering if he should continue watching her or go inside.

"Non!" Kara yelled, getting his attention, "Come join me."

Non snorted, not moving from his spot. He looked away when she turned on her 'puppy dog eyes'. He sneered when he heard a few of the people around them laughter at him.

"Non!" Kara called again. Non looked at her, unblinking.

Kara pouted, walking over to him. She grabbed him by the scarf, easily pulling him into the snow. Not that he really tried to say still. She pulled him until he was in the middle of the closed off street, a battle having taken place there only a day before.

Non growled at the craters, remembering the large alien smashing his wife into the ground. The alien had been powerful; it had taken Kara, Astra and himself almost at full strength to take him down. Alex, his sister-in-law, the fooling human, had involved herself in the battle, getting injured. She was stable and was on the way to an easy and full recovery, but she was still at the DEO, Astra by her side.

"Look up," Kara said. Non didn't hesitate before doing as she asked. Asked, never ordered. So different from the El House of Old.

Non looked at the dark clouds, the icicles falling to the ground.

"I don't see it," Non tells her, looking down at her.

She laughs, "Look closer."

Non frowns at the woman before looking up again, this time activating his micro-vision. His eyes widen at the sight. Every snow drop was different. He could see all these different shapes, each more amazing then the last. This... This was...

"Beautiful," Non whispered.

Kara smiled at him, the amazed look on his face far more beautiful to her. Gently she tugged on the scarf again, Non looking back at her. Kara grinned, loving that she didn't have to stand on tip toe to get to his mouth. Non growled in the back of his throat, lashing his mouth to hers.

Kara smiled into the kiss, keeping hold of the scarf as the snow fell around them.

This was better than dancing.

00000

End


	9. Heartbeat

Title: Heartbeat

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kinda Kara/Non,

Characters: Non, Kara, Berry, Cat

Episode 18 - Livewire hits Supergirl with a massive amount of electricity at the end of the episode.

Summary: Of all the villains Kara has faced, Live wire was the most difficult. Even though she was human, her power over electricity was not something to take lightly. Unfortunately, Kara did.

Prompt: Miscarriage

Warning: Miscarriage

00000

She couldn't hear the heartbeat.

Kara lets out a silent scream as she twitches on the ground. She turns around, looking at Livewire as she got ready for another attack. Tears were pooling at her eyes. She looked down as she tried to get her bearings, missing the humans as they came to stand between her and the crazy murderess.

She couldn't hear the heartbeat.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to destroy Leslie for what she did.

She couldn't hear the heartbeat.

It wasn't on purpose. She had been affected by the red kryptonite and let a Fort Rozz criminal go. Somehow that information got back to Non and he paid her a visit. He saw how she acted, he liked how she acted. Kara can't tell you who moved first, her or Non, but it wasn't long before they were in bed together, pulling each other's clothes off.

She can remember lying on his chest as they talked about Krypton. She was in the bathroom when he went to get the uniform Astra had made for her. She was ready to go to him. Join them.

She couldn't hear the heartbeat.

She sat up slowly, a cry escaping her mouth as she felt the blood drip down her thighs. She didn't need to look with her x-ray vision to know she lost the baby.

She couldn't hear the heartbeat.

"Supergirl?" a man's voice came. She looked up, seeing a fireman holding out his hand. The man's eyes widen as she looked at him. She was crying, tears streaming down her face.

She slowly raised her hand, grabbing hold as he helped her up. She felt her legs give way as she tried to pull herself up. The fireman caught her, quickly putting his arms around her, leading her to one if the stone seats.

She couldn't hear the heartbeat.

The heart beat that she quickly realised was 'following' her. The one she listened to constantly as she fought as Supergirl. The one she fell asleep to for some weeks.

There was blood flowing down her legs and the humans noticed.

People were talking around her as she placed her hand over her stomach. She looked up when she felt hands on her arms. Berry was kneeling in front of her as one of the firemen was cutting Miss Grant loose.

"Supergirl?" Berry said softly. She just stared at him as she strained her hearing.

She couldn't hear the heartbeat.

"Supergirl are you hurt?" Berry asked gently as the humans hovered around her. Miss Grant came closer, kneeling by her, gasping as she noticed the blood on the stone bench.

"I can't..." Kara started, not really looking at anything, "I can't heard the heart beat."

"Heart beat?" Berry asked confused.

The police were there, pushing people back. Pushing them away from her.

"Whose heart beat?" Cat asked, softly, gently, like she already knew.

Kara opened her mouth several times before she answered, "My child's."

Around her everything went quiet. Did she say it loudly? Did everyone hear?

Berry and Cat were ripped away from her, finally making her look up again.

Around them, around the whole park were kryptonians, floating in a circle. In front of her was Non. He kneeled in front of her, touching her face gently. Did he know? Was he watching her this whole time?

She couldn't hear the heart beat and it was her fault.

She screamed! She grabbed her head and screamed as loud as she could. Non wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him.

She killed her child.

She killed her child!

Kara felt Non lift her up, caring her gently in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm taking her," Non tells Cat.

"Are we getting her back?" Cat asked, ever the brave one.

"No. You human caused the death of my child," Non told her, "I was going to spare the city, but no more. I will burn this area to the ground."

Kara held onto him tighter, hearing the people as they cried out to her. Hearing Lucy in her ear as she tried to get Kara to react.

"Mate?" Non asked her gently.

Mate. That's what she was to him now. Not the enemy.

"Let them burn," Kara said and he flew up.

She couldn't hear the heard beat.

And in a few days...she wouldn't hear the humans either.

00000000000

Eventually I'm make a pegKara that doesn't turn her evil.


	10. Monster

Title: Monster

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Non

Background: Human dogs look like animals you find on Krypton

Summary: Kara gets a puppy, the DEO agents are scared of it.

0000

Dogs were a pleasant surprise.

Kara didn't expect to find Kaaniies on earth. The human call them dogs, but the size and shapes were exactly like the animals they had on Krypton.

Kaaniies were usually used by soldiers, Non even having one while he was in the military. From what Kara remembered, the man's war-beast died during a raid on the planet.

Jor-El, always different, got a kaani when he and Laura were told they were to be given a child, her cousin Kal. Kara remembered begging her father to go play with it, the two men only allowing it so that the beast could get used to children.

When she learned about 'dogs', Kara asked for one, but Eliza was extremely allergic. It was Alex who gave her the idea of going to rescue shelters to play with the dogs there. She would have to change her clothes before coming home, but Eliza, seeing how happy it made her, encouraged the girl to go.

Kara had played around with the idea of getting a dog while in university, but her dorm didn't allow animals. Afterward she couldn't afford the animal and once she started working at CatCo, she didn't have time.

Still...

Looking down at the box of puppies, Kara, as Supergirl, was tempted to just take them all home. They were German Shepherds, one of Earth's most intelligent breeds. She had found the box while doing her rounds and knew if she gave them to a pound they wouldn't really get good homes.

Instead she took them to the police office. She remembered that the police sometimes used the dogs.

She walked in, watching everyone fall silent and still as they watched her. Maybe she should have changed clothes.

Shaking her head, Kara spoke to one of the officers and waited as he went to check with the K-9 unit. Kara sat on the floor, taking the puppies out and cuddling them bfore returning them to the box.

The officer returned, smiling down a her as she held one of the puppies. Kara stood up and the man told her they would be happy to take the dogs. Kara sighed, she had hoped they wouldn't want them. Setting the puppy down she turned to the officer when he spoke.

"You can take one if you want," he told her. Kara bit her lip, looking at the puppies. She wasn't sure how Non would react, nor really about her apartments policy on animals.

Without thinking, Kara reached into the box, taking the odd one out. Unlike her siblings, who looked like proper black and brown German Sheppards, this one was pitch black, a single grey strip on her chest.

Kara held the dog to her chest, saying her goodbyes before leaving.

0000

Non wasn't a nice man.

It doesn't take a genius to figure that out. The man regularly insulted the very people he worked with. Not to mention the consent killing of the criminals they were trying to capture. The death toll had caused one of the greatest fights between him and his wife, Supergirl.

The fight between them actually resulted in quite a bit of damage right next to their compound. They were lucky, though, that the two didn't have regular problems, or National City would be in ruins.

So, yes, Non wasn't a nice man.

So it was a rather large surprise when the agents saw Non carrying a small puppy in his arms when he came into the DEO. He kept hold of the dog, it actually falling asleep in his arms.

He was in the main room of their operations, stroking the animal's head when Astra came it in.

Astra, while nicer then Non, looked more menacing. She stood at an imposing height and her entire figure oozed confidence. Unlike her platonic, she regularly had a Kryptonite sword strapped to her back and her perfectly manicured nails were more for scratching someone's eyes out then for painting bright colours on. Something she still did.

So when she super speeded to the puppy and started cooing at it everyone was ready to piss their pants. What was that animal?! Some kind of man eating monster that just looked like a puppy?!

"A kaani!" Astra said as she petted the dog.

"Humans call them dogs," Non told her.

"Where did you find one?" Astra asked.

"Kara received it yesterday; she presented it to me when she returned home. I have named the beast Vixalla," Non told her.

Immediately Astra spun on her heel, facing her wife, Alex, who was talking to Hank.

"Wife," she said, "Why have you not presented me with a kaani?"

"We're not getting a dog," Alex said calmly.

"You sister has given Non a War-beast, why can I not have one!" Astra asked with childish outrage.

"Our apartment doesn't allow pets," Alex tells her.

"Then we shell move!" Astra told her.

"No," Alex replied, turning back to Hank.

Just then Supergirl came in, dragging what looked like a hipster teen behind her.

"Supergirl!" the director shouted, "This is a secret government facility, not the police station."

"That's one of your alien escapees and I literally caught him when he tried to mug me as Kara Danvers," Kara told him.

"Fool," Non and Astra muttered. Two agents took the man away as Kara moved towards Non and the pup.

"Hey," Kara said, kissing Non quickly on the lips before turning to the, quite possibly alien, dog.

"Hey Vixie," she said scratching the dogs ears.

"Vixalla," Non told her.

"Vixie and she had legs Non, put her down," Kara told him. Non growled at her and Kara lifted an eye brow.

"I gave you a harness and a leash for a reason Non, you can't keep carrying her," Kara told him, taking the pup from his arms.

"What's with the dog?" Alex asked her.

"I found a box of them yesterday. Gave all but this one to the police," Kara told her sister a she took the harness and leash that was on the conference table, putting it on the dog, "Non hasn't put her own since I brought her home."

"She is to imprint on me if I am to use her in battle," Non told his wife.

"She's not a battle kaani, she a pet," Kara told him as she put the dog on the ground. The pup started sniffing the floor, walking around.

"Can she not be both?" Non asked her.

"Fine," Kara said, obviously been arguing with the man since he saw the dog.

"You could have warned me, now Astra wants one," Alex told her.

"Get one," Kara said, not understanding.

"My apartment doesn't allow pets Kara," Alex told her.

"Then move," Kara said, Astra looking smug next to Non. Alex sighed, watching the human agents half run away from the puppy.

"It's a dog people," Alex called.

The DEO agents snorted, because Non and Astra still looked like Christmas came early and when they look like that someone usually dies.

The Danvers sisters might be crazy. But they weren't taking any chances.


	11. Cover

Title: Cover

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Non, Cat

Background: Non and Astra work for the DEO. Some of the other kryptonians followed them, other are still following Ferr-Zod. Non and Kara are together.

Cat knows Kara is Supergirl and Non is The Lieutenant

Summary: Cat doesn't like Kara's husband.

00000

Cat Grant was a feminist.

She believed woman should get the same opportunities as men. She understood that it would be a few (many) years before a woman can act like a man and not be judged for it. That like Perry White she can throw a chair through a window and no one would think of her differently.

She believes a man has no right to use a woman as his property. Or to even treat her like she is. She hates how woman are judged on their choices in mates, how if a woman goes after an older man she's a gold-digger, but if a man wen after an older woman he's a hero. Or even the other way around. An older man chasing a younger woman want the best out of life, but an older woman after a younger man was desperate or insecure.

A few weeks ago when it came out that The Lieutenant and Supergirl were married, or joined as they called it, there were many controversies. And not just because of their ages, which many people had something to say about, but because of The Lieutenant's previous loyalties.

People weren't stupid. They remembered the fight between The General and Supergirl. How it was obvious they were enemies. The fact that The Lieutenant wore a uniform similar to The General's made it pretty obvious he too was on the opposing side.

So when he changed sides many people made comment that he only did so because Supergirl spread her legs for him. When it came out they were married, those comments, previously only in gossip magazines, made it into proper papers and news agencies. A fact that caused Supergirl to restrain several of her kryptonian allies from attacking people.

CatCo was one of the few media companies that congratulated the two on their Joining and celebrated new defenders for Earth.

But.

Cat didn't like Non.

He was fine as the Lieutenant. He never acted like Supergirl was a damsel in distress or even like she was a strongest being in existence. He knew when to help and how to follow orders and even how to issue them. No, Cat had no problem with the Lieutenant.

Just Non.

The first time he came into her building it was with Maxwell Lord. He was wearing a fitted suit and thick rimmed glasses like Kara and Clark do. He had dyed his hair brown and grew facial hair, or had some holographic technology on that made it look like he did.

Cat knew that if he wasn't with Max, as his new business partner, she would have called security, or even the police, no matter if Kara vouched for him or not.

This was because he was the most unpleasant person she's ever met. He was insulting. He belittled her employees. He threatened her assistant Siobhan, even though she deserved it. He talked down to people and on more than one occasion has grabbed a person, usually Kara, around the neck.

Cat looked up, scowling when she saw the man in question. Unfortunately, since their wedding, Non Danvers, as he took her name, came into the building at lunch every day.

Non was carrying a homemade lunch with a power/energy smoothie as well as a bought coffee. He calmly placed the things on Kara's empty desk. He then walked around and sat in Kara's chair, ignoring everyone.

The hobbit Winn still winced whenever the man came close to him. James completely leaves the room and if Lucy was around, the woman's hand twitched at her side, like she wanted to shoot him.

Their reactions just added to Cat's dislike of the man.

Non would say in Kara's desk till the woman came back with Cat's lunch, grinning and squealing like a teenager each time she saw him, even though he hasn't missed a day since she said 'I do' or whatever Kryptonians said.

Kara would drop off Cat's lunch as Non stands up to great his wife. Kara would throw her arms around his neck as he aggressively grabs her butt and head, smashing their lips together. To Cat, and many people who still looked at them, it wasn't clear if Non was trying to eat her or prevent her from being able to breath. They would kiss for several moments before pulling away. Non would lower the hand on her head to her waist as Kara grabs her power smoothie, drinking half of it on one go. She would kiss him quickly before they arrange themselves for the rest of the lunch break.

Non would return to Kara's chair while Kara perched herself on her desk, one foot on the chair between Non's legs. She would open the lunch box, the delicious smell traveling through the building as they just talked. Sometimes they were force to leave due to an emergency, other people thinking they were having sex in one of the closets. Sometimes they did just go have sex.

On days they were pissed at each other, Non would still bring her lunch. Unlike today, Kara would scowled at the man and they would talk tensely with each other, sometimes even coming to blows. If it wasn't for the fact that Kara started the physical confrontation just as much as Non, Cat still would have called the police on the man for abuse. Instead she watches them. If it looked like they weren't going to stop, Cat would call Alex and Astra, who would force the two to leave before Kara did something that would force Cat to fire her. Those days they would be forced out of the building by the two woman, Kara coming back a few minutes later or if no blows were exchanged, Non would wait silently till Kara was done with her food and then leave.

Kara would finish her lunch and Non would take the lunch box and canteen where the smoothie was in. On a good day, Kara would kiss him again, muttering into his lips, no doubt using the words 'I Love You'. Non would grab her head again, pushing her forehead toward his and just stay like that for a few moments before he gently kissed her forehead. He never muttered the words back.

On bad days, Non would come back at the end on the day, another coffee in his hands. Kara would take it, putting it on her desk before grabbing the man in a hug, holding tight. On the days they come to blows, Kara would take out a first aid kit she has in her desk and leave as the end of the day, going to Lord Technologies. Cat knew this because she was there one day, ready to give Non a piece of her mind when she came by his office and saw them treating each other's wounds.

So yes, Cat didn't like Non. She honestly thinks Kara could do better. That Kara was too sunny for the expressionless man. Too kind for the rude a-hole.

But Non loved her. He didn't say it, but his actions spoke louder than anything. She's seen them fight together, both ready to give their lives for each other. She's seen them eat together, Non handing her things as she worked and talked with him at the same time. She's seen them after fights, both domestic and work related, how they wouldn't let go of each other's hand, even if they weren't talking.

They're relationship wasn't perfect and Non went against Cat's feminist ideas, but…

She watches Non say something and Kara laugh loudly, covering her mouth so the food doesn't fall out. She sees his mouth twitch up slightly, before returning to broody.

Cat covered her mouth as she smiled at the sight, so sickenly sweet.

0000

End


	12. Melted

Title: Melted

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Non

Background: Non and Astra work for the DEO. Some of the other kryptonians followed them, other are still following Ferr-Zod. Non and Kara are together.

Summary: Non has moved in with Kara and it's his first day in a human house.

0000

Kara woke up on her stomach, Non draped over her, pushing her body into the bed. Kara blushed as she pushed him off, half running into the bathroom.

Splashing some water on her face, Kara took few breaths before exiting the small wash room. She looked at Non in bed. He was on his back now, most of his body uncovered, staring lazily at her. Kara walked over to the man, kissing softly on the mouth, quickly ducking out of the way of his hands. If she returned to bed now, she'll never get to work.

Headed to the kitchen, Kara took the bread out of the fridge, calling to her boyfriend? Manfriend? Significant other?

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Yes," his gruff rude voice came as he headed to the bathroom himself.

Kara rolled his eyes, reminding herself to get him to say please and thank you before he met with Eliza. Putting the bread into the toaster, she returned to the fridge to get some sausages, cheese and eggs. She also pulled out some energy drink mix from the cupboard as Non entered the kitchen area. Kara grabbed some water bottles, throwing some of the powder in and then filling them with water. Shaking the bottles she looked at Non.

He was embracing human clothes by wearing jeans and teasing her by not wearing anything else. He was leaning against her book case, arms crossed as he watched her. His face was set to his normal expressionless expression. She let her eyes drift down his naked chest, looking up in time to see him smirk at her.

Kara rolled her eyes, turning back to the stove, the pan now warm. Cracking the eggs, she started on scrambling them-

POP! Oh the toa-

ZAP!

Kara turned around, in time to watch as Non stopped firing his heat vision at the toaster. He was breathing deeply, stepping back, and blinking as he stared at the now melted kitchen appliance.

Kara covered her mouth, remembering her first time hearing the toaster.

"Did you," Kara started laughing, "Did you just get frightened by the toaster?"

Non's cheeks turned red as he crossed his arms again, heading towards the bedroom area. Kara smiled as she turned off the stove, following him. She saw him on the bed, trying to look sonic. The blush ruined it.

Kara climbed up behind him, folding her arms around his shoulders. She kissed his shoulder blades slowly before moving to his neck.

"It wasn't on purpose," Non said.

"It's ok. You're going to be surrounded by new sounds, you'll get used to them," Kara said, lying against his back, "I blew up the tv the first time it fuzzed out."

Non bend his head, kissing her hand, a smile on his lips.

0000

End


	13. Lost

Title: Lost

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non, Implied Astra/Alex

Characters: Kara, Non, hank (J'onn), Alex, Astra, Winn, James, Eliza

Episode 9: "At least tell me what the aliens were looking for. That can at least help us locate our man." - Alex, "Why don't you ask you pet alien?" - Max.

Kara looks angry, ready to attack him.

Summary: Kara remembers the panic on Krypton as the planet started to cave in. She wouldn't let another planet be destroyed. EVILKara, EVILNon, GOODAstra, GOODAlex

WARNING! Infidelity and Major Character Death

0000

Kara remembers the panic on Krypton as the planet started to cave in. Unlike what the humans thought, Krypton wasn't destroyed in one massive explosion, no one knowing they were going to die. No, there were 'natural' for weeks leading up to it's destruction. People knew. They knew they wouldn't make it.

Only a selected amount of people were ushered to Argo, the flying city taking off a few days before the destruction, entering the 5th dimension. The council, angry with the House of El, refused to allow Jor-El and Zor-El and their families into the city. They would breed a new El to continue the House of Science, but they were not welcome.

That's why their parents sent them to earth. That why so many other parents sent their children into the universe.

Survival.

Kara dreams about the fear. And she never wants something like that to happen again.

"At least tell me what the aliens were looking for. That can at least help us locate our man," Alex tells Maxwell Lord.

"Why don't you ask you pet alien?" Max replies.

Kara felt her heart freeze as she looked at the man. Could he…

No. She made sure no one knew. He was jumping at things, anger in his voice. Alex leaves, Kara trailing after her older sister. The woman didn't even entertain the idea that Kara knew what was going on. Didn't even think in her dreams that Kara would betray her.

And she didn't. She wouldn't.

The DEO on the other hand…

0000

Kara flew over Nevada, careful not to be detected by General Lane's sensors. Fort Rozz was huge and Kara was surprised no one even guessed it was there. For all the conspiracy theories, she's surprised an alien prison has never come up.

The Kryptonian on duty sees her, weapon drawn at her till he sees her face. She nods at Hel-Ul, him nodding back. Kara enters the ex-prison, heading to the command station, she pauses when she sees Hank, unconscious, but still there. Non was at the computer, typing away.

Kara listened to the human's breathing and heartbeat, making sure he was unconscious. She didn't want him to see her, or even hear her. No one should even think in their subconscious minds that she will betray them.

Entering the chamber, Non looked up, a small smile on his face. Kara slapped him.

"Never try to hurt my sister again," Kara tell him. He only raised an eyebrow, the slap feeling more like a tap on his cheek then anything else.

"I knew you were on your way. She was defenseless. If I had not acted, it would have bees suspicious," Non tells her before pulling her into his arms.

0000

Hank could feel himself coming back to the land of consciousness. He knew he had been captured, the Kryptonian Non, Astra's husband, probably waiting for him. He was ready to open his eyes when he heard something he didn't expect.

"Astra's still in her cell," Kara said, her voice echoing. J'onn froze, immediately making sure his breathing and heartbeat remained constant. He opened his eyes just slightly, making out Non and Kara just-just.

Since when?

Before she became Supergirl?

After?

How did they not know? How couldn't they even suspect?

"Does she know you're here," Non asked, stepping away.

"You know she doesn't," Kara tells him, "We've both seen how she's been doubting Myriad."

"If she knew you-"

"If she knew," Kara said, stepping closer as she threw her arms around his neck, her face close to him, "This cannot be."

Non snorts, "The only reason you've been able to come and go as you please is because your Aunt keep following Alexandra around, thinking I do not know."

"True," Kara said, smiling. Non growled, capturing her lip aggressively. J'onn watched as he actually lifted her up and sat her on the console, his hands traveling up her skirt.

Kara pulled back; turning to J'onn and he closed his eyes quickly.

"Stop," Kara said and J'onn heard Non back away, "Hank might wake up."

He hears her jump off the console before walking toward him, "Why did you take him."

"Astra is no fool. She DNA locked the Myriad controls. I need her if we are to implement our plan," Non tells her, walking after her, "I plan to exchange him for Astra."

"You should probably see if you can get any information from him," Kara tells him, "That mind reading species you have could work."

"Hush my love. Do not worry of military practices. I have trained at the Academy, you have not. I welcome any idea you have, but leave interrogation to me," Non told her.

"I should get back. Miss Grant is suspecting I'm Supergirl and I need to throw her of the trail," Kara tells him. J'onn opens his eyes in time to see Kara kiss Non again.

"Your instants of keeping this human life deludes me," Non tells her, resting his forehead against hers, their eyes closed.

"After spending time around my own species again, I'm starting to think it's a waste of time too. But until Myriad is active, we have to keep up appearances. I need to stop the DEO if they get close to what we are planning," Kara tells him.

"I have something for you," Non said before going back to the console, Kara following. Non hands her something, J'onn was too far away for him to see what.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Surely you remember your studies?" Non asked. Kara looked it over and J'onn could see a cruel smile form on her face.

"I do," Kara said, shoving the device in her bra.

"Be careful," Non said, his voice gentle. Kara kissed his cheek and left, another Kryptonian coming in as she left. He didn't seem surprised that she was there.

0000

J'onn hated flying when not using his own powers. Non hovered some ways away from the exchange sight, waiting. Kara appeared before them, her face much less- everything- then earlier. Here she was the part-time DEO agent. Not the traitor.

"We're ready," Kara called and flew off.

Non grips his shoulder tighter, they two landing heavily in front of Astra and the DEO. J'onn sees Alex take of the woman's cuffs, the two exchanging a look before moves towards Non.

"Go," Non sneers at him.

As J'onn walks toward them, watching Supergirl's face as she stares at Non, he can't stop himself. J'onn can't access Kryptonian minds, but he could access the humans'. He shifts through the extra agents first, trying to see if they noticed anything different when it comes to Supergirl. Other than some inappropriate thoughts, nothing. Swallowing, he searches Alex's mind. She doesn't know anything, but he can sense her worry for Astra.

Alex knows the woman has been watching her. They would stare at each other late at night, just watching the other. Alex had spoken to the woman a few times while she was imprisoned and she can see the attraction between them. She had tried to convince Astra to give up the unknown plan and she believes that she might have gotten through to her.

J'onn looks back at the two kryptonians when he reaches his side. Astra looks so relieved to be back with Non, but the man was watching Kara. His eyes were narrowed and if J'onn wasn't looking for it, he wouldn't have seen it. He looks at Kara, looks at her face when she sees them together. He was still in Alex's mind. He could feel her pain as she watched Astra hug her husband.

J'onn would later look at this action and think himself an idiot, but he wouldn't know what caused him to do it. Maybe it was the painful look on Alex's face. Maybe it was the trusting, safe, smile one Astra's. Maybe it was the look Non and Kara shared. Maybe it Kara's betrayal. It could even be his own feeling toward the infidelity, but in honestly it could have none of it. It could have been everything.

But…

J'onn grabbed one of the agent's weapons, pointing it at Kara. She looked at him in shock, stepping back slightly before morphing her face to worry, looking at Alex.

"What are you doing!" Alex asked him, pointing her weapon at him. Astra has looked to the confrontation and Non looked ready to burn him if J'onn was reading the red lines around his eyes right.

"Non's betraying you Astra," J'onn tell her and he could see Kara's body language change. She stood with her feet shoulder width apart, and her face still, not at all afraid.

"Why are you pointing that at Kara!" Alex asked, stepping closers. She noticed her sister's actions but didn't want to think about it.

"Kara has aligned herself with Non. The betrayal I'm taking about with Astra is that they're in a relationship," J'onn tells her. Astra moves away from Non as he shoots the weapon out of J'onn's hands. The other agents, except Alex, turned their weapons on Supergirl, uncertainty in their minds.

Kara wasn't denying his accusation.

"Is this true Non?" Astra asked him. Non turned his head to Astra, his body still in a position to fight the DEO agents.

"You dare ask this of me when you have spent your nights with the human female," Non asked and Alex turns her gun on Non.

"I have not touched her," Astra said, not denying his words.

"Yet you wish to," Non sneered at her, "You have stopped us several times in implementing out plans, even before Kara revealed herself. You have not the will for this war. She does."

Alex dropped her weapon, turning to Kara. J'onn grabbed the kryptonite cuffs, moving to snap them on Kara when she literally disappeared.

She reappeared next to Non less than a second later.

"How?" J'onn asked as he stepped back.

Kara smirked at him, "What part of faster than a speeding bullet don't you understand?"

"You've been holding back," J'onn realized with horror. He thought they had an accurate reading on Supergirl's abilities, but she just shown they didn't know even a fraction of what she can do.

Astra attacked Non, who grabbed her hair, ripping quite a bit out as well as ripping a finger off her hand. Kara kicked her towards them, Alex running to the woman. Astra held her bleeding hand to her chest, and J'onn could see she was going into shock.

Kryptonians appeared around them and for once Kara looked uncomfortable.

"You hurt my sister," Kara said, grabbing hold of Non's arm.

"I will not. They are here as an insurance my love. I swore she would not be harmed," Non said, the hand holding Astra's hair taking Kara's wrist as he kissed her palm.

"Kara! Stop this!" Alex yelled, trying to keep Astra calm.

"The planet will destroy itself if Myriad is not implemented," Kara tells her, "I will not let another planet be destroyed. Hear the cries of children as they realized they are going to die. Watch parents send their youngest away so they could live, sentencing them to become outcasts and monsters!"

"You're not a monster Kara," Alex said, sounding like she's said it a thousand times already.

"That's not what other people think," Kara tell them as she starts to hover upward.

"I can stop you," Astra told them, shacking as she tries to stand up, Alex holding her.

"You think us fools," Non spat, also floating upward, "We have completed the steps to Myriad for some time now. All the packages have been deployed. We worked covertly, our men dressed at simple humans as they infected the technology."

Astra looked at him in horror.

"And now with this," Non hold up her DNA, "We can implement Myriad immediately."

"I will stop you-" Astra fell to the floor as one of the Kryptonians grabs Alex, holding her tightly to him. Astra gets up, only to be shot down as two red beam shoot through her, one through her heart and the other her head. Alex screamed and J'onn looked to the source.

Kara's eyes returned to normal as Non came next to her. J'onn moves to the body but it is snapped up by another kryptonian.

"Kill them," Kara tells the men. They hesitate, looking to Non for confirmation.

"Do it," Non says and the two leave, the kryptonian who has Alex following behind them, the woman screaming Astra's name over and over.

J'onn transform as the rest of the kryptonians attack.

0000

Alex sits in her cell, shock still coursing through her. There is a noise and three people are brought in, each having two kryptonians holding them. Eliza, Winn and James are thrown into the cell with her and she scampers out of the way.

"Alex!" Eliza shouts, grabbing hold of her as Alex doesn't move. She is still seeing Kara killing Astra in her mind.

"Astra," Alex whispered.

"Alex? Alex what's wrong?" Eiza asked.

"Hey! You can't keep us here! Supergirl will find us!" Winn yelled and Alex looks up.

"Alex, sweetie. Talk to me," Eliza said, cradling her daughters head.

"She killed her," Alex said. Eliza froze.

"What?" she whispered in shock.

"Kara's dead?" James asked in horror.

"No," Kara's voice came and Alex scampers into the corner of the cell. The other three turn as Kara arrives, wearing a suit similar to what Astra wore, a red El Crest in the corner.

"Kara," James breathed in relief, ignoring her choice of dress, as he moved to the cell door, "The kryptonians caught us and smashed my watch, like they knew what it was for. You have to get us out."

"She wouldn't," Alex said her soft voice echoing. The three looked at her before turning to Kara, all of them backing away.

"You killed your Aunt," Winn said.

"She was going to kill me. Maybe not today, but with Myriad active, she would have come after us," Kara tells them.

"You're working for Non!" James asked in shock.

"With him," Kara sneered.

"He's using you!" James shouted.

"Hardly," Non said as he came to stand next to Kara. They watched as Non snaked his hand around Kara's waist, pulling her towards him, "Kara is an El. She would make a great Lord of Earth."

"And you would be content with second best," James asked him.

Non laughed and Alex pulled further into herself, Eliza sitting next to her as the boys confronted Kara.

"You attempt to drive a wedge between us. Foolish human. Kryptonians are trained for specific tasks. I was trained to be s soldier. Kara was trained to lead. She would be our Lord while I will be her General and military advisor," Non told them.

"He is my equal," Kara tells them.

"Why are we here," Eliza asked her, not looking away from Alex.

"You're my family," Kara tells them, her voice soft, "I'm not going to let you get hurt."

"What about Clark?" James sneered.

"The son of Jor-El is under the power of Myriad," Non tell them.

"You're going to kill the planet," Eliza told her.

"I'm going to save it!" Kara shouted and Non grips her tighter.

"Come my love. Leave them. We have work to do," Non tell her and they turn and walk away.

"Kara! Kara come back! You're better than this Kara!" James called.

"What do we do?" Winn asks as he falls to the floor of the cell. James comes to sit next to him.

"I don't know," James tell him.

Eliza says nothing as she stocks Alex's head, who was still muttering Astra's name.

0000

"Martian?" Kara asked the kryptonian.

"Yes. We were able to kill him, but he was not human," Jer Hel-Ul, Hel-Ul's husband, tells her. Non dismisses him and he leave Non and Kara alone.

"Did you know?" Non sked her.

"No," Kara said, shaking her head, "It doesn't matter. The DEO is under our control. And even if they weren't, the device I planted would have given us full access. Kal isn't a threat and soon we will spread Myriad to the rest of the planet.

"And what of your friends?" Non asks.

"Give me a week," Kara askes gently, "If I can't get them to agree with us, we will use Myriad on them."

"Very well," Non says, putting his head against hers.

"We'll save the planet. And once we do, we will get Argo from the 5th dimension and rule them too," Kara said.

"We will be their saviours," Non agreed.

Kara smiles and tills her head up, capturing Non's lips as Myriad continues to work behind them.

00000000000

END


	14. No Mercy

Title: No Mercy

Fandom: Supergirl

Parings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Astra

Background: After Astra's first Attempt to get Kara to listen to her in episode 2, Non came over to her place and told her their plan. Kara, still remembering the horror of the last few days of Krypton, listens to him.

Summary: There are stories about the black mercy

 **LALALAL** \- Kryptonise

00000

Astra heard stories about the Black Mercy. How if you ever returned from it, you would experience a loss like no other. That your greatest fear would come to life.

Lying on the ground, Astra wants to laugh at those stories, because this would never be what Kara fears most.

She sees her niece bend over head and smiles shakenly, "Hello, little one," she gasps for breath as Kara takes her into her arms, "I'm so happy to see your sister was able to bring you back."

"Astra, I have to tell you, when I was under the Black Mercy, you were there," Kara said trying to keep calm.

Astra winces, she didn't want to hear the words from her beloved niece's mouth, not when such a strange glint grows in her eyes, "As your enemy," she says for her.

Kara sobs, "As my family."

Those words break her more than anything and Astra knows what's she had to do, "Kara Kara, listen to me," Astra tells her and Kara stares at her intensely as Astra take the girl's face in her hands, "Non cannot be stopped. If you stand in his way, he will kill you and those you love."

Kara smile slightly at her, the strange glint growing stronger. " **Hush. It's ok** ," Kara whispers in Krypnonise.

"Myriad. You have to know-" Astra tries to tell her.

" **It's ok Astra. I know** ," Kara tell her, a cruel smile on her face, " **You don't have to worry. I know everything. Non would hurt me.** "

Astra feels her heart squeeze, and it's not because of the injury. Please Rao No. Let it not be!

"Please no," Astra whispered and Kara lays her down, bending closer to Astra's ear.

" **I will be a better wife then you ever were** ," Kara whispers with promise.

Astra chocks out a sob. Perhaps the stories were true, but misplaced. It was not Kara that was experiencing her worst nightmare, it was Astra.

"Please," Astra chokes again, begging Kara to see reason.

" **Myriad will happen** ," Kara tell her, " **And the humans will bow to us**."

Astra cries as the darkness come upon her, her niece's, her little one's, cruel smile being the last thing she saw.

00000

END


	15. Misread

Title: Misread

Fandom: Supergirl (2015),

Rating: T

Parings: Kinda!Kara/Non, Implied!Astra/Alex

Characters: Kara, Non, Cat

Background: Astra deflects in ep13 instead of dying. Shows them how to combat Myriad. Non attacks more.

Summary: That awkward moment your boss misreads a situation and announces what she thinks to everyone including your enemy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* Non is ooc

00000

Cat sat calmly behind her desk eating her lunch while watching Supergirl fight an unknown man on live television. A few minutes ago, the two suddenly appeared in the city, punching, kicking, and wrestling each other almost none stop.

She watches as they sprung apart, trying to stare each other down. They move forward in unison, grasping each other by the shoulder. They spun in the air, each trying to get the upper hand. The man took one hand back, and punched Supergirl in the face. Supergirl was propelled backwards and before she could regain her momentum, the man punched her again-

Right though the balcony window and into the offices in front of her.

Supergirl stood up just as the man tackled her, pushing her against a wall, all her employees moving out of the way. The man presses his body tightly against Supergirl's before punching her a few times.

Supergirl head-butts him, causing him to loosen his grip. She tackles him to the ground, saddles him, placing one hand on his neck while punching with the other one.

Cat sighed as she stood up from her chair, grabbing herself a drink while the man was able to get Supergirl off him again. They sprung apart, growling at each other like animals.

Cat opened her door, moving closer towards them. The two flew towards each other, both ready to deliver a punch to the others face with their right hands.

"Supergirl. Please take you boyfriend and your sexually frustrated fight out of my building," Cat called out. The two froze, their fists inches away from colliding with their targets.

Cat watched as they turned to her in unison before looking back to each other. As one they dropped their fists and took two steps away from each other.

"What did you say?" the man growled at her, honestly sounding like he was about to throw her off the building.

"Ms Grant, I'm sorry I think I misheard you," Supergirl said, wiggling her ear while keeping one eye on the man.

"I said," Cat repeated slowly, "Take. Your. Boyfriend. And your. Sexually. Frustrated. Fight. Out of my. Building."

Supergirl just stared at her. She glanced at the man, who raised an eyebrow at her.

Supergirl laughed awkwardly, "No. No Ms- Ms Grant. Non (Points at the man) - He's my uncle. Not- Not what you, um. Not that."

Supergirl looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her, her face turning a nice shade of tomato. Non on the other hand was watching her with fascination, his arms crossed.

"I'm going to assume you are not related to Superman," Cat said, turning to the man.

"No. His father and her's were brothers," Non told her, "I was married to her mother's sister."

"Was?" Supergirl asked, looking at Non in confusion, "When did you-"

"Around the same time she betrayed our cause and decided to get your human sister into her bed," Non sneered at her.

Supergirl looked up, moving her hand like she was connecting dots, "Oh. So I was right. That is what's she's doing."

"So you two aren't really related," Cat concluded, sipping her drink.

"No," Supergirl said slowly and carefully.

"Then I stand by what I said," Cat told them.

"No! No-no-nonono," Supergirl repeated waving her hands.

"Supergirl, if he's not here to sate both your sexually frustration, why is he here?" Cat asked.

"He's here because…um," Supegirl looked at Non, "Well I actually just assumed he was the distraction, while his men did what they needed to do."

"At least you're not completely inept," Non told her.

Supergirl gave him a Look before grabbing a pen on a nearby desk and throwing it at him. Non moved out of the way, not that he needed to, she doubted the pen would have hurt him.

"So he's the leader and instead of leading, he came to distract you," Cat said, "Have you ever actually fought anyone except him?"

"Um. I…no," Supergirl said, "But still! No!"

"You're denying this very quickly Supergirl," Cat told her as Supergirl's face turned ever redder.

Cat watched as Non narrowed his eyes at her, staring intently before smirking. Suddenly he disappears, reappearing next to Supergirl and grabbing her around a waist, pulling her flush against him.

"I wonder," Non half growled out, his voice deepening even more. One arm kept her tightly against him while the other moved up to her face, his thumb brushing against her lips.

Supergirl 'eek'ed and ripped herself away from him. She moved back, grabbing a chair and holding it between them, the legs of the chair pointing at Non.

"Don't do that!" Supergirl shouted. Non smirked and came closer as Supergirl backed away.

"Are you honestly telling me you more afraid of me courting you then fighting you?" Non said as he kept moving closer and Supergirl kept moving backward.

"Yes!" Supergirl yelled, "I really prefer the punching and kicking and that one time I bit your hand."

"I see," Non said, his voice back to the seductive deep growl, "If that's what you want, I don't mind being a bit rougher in bed."

"What!" Supergirl threw the chair at him, Scrambling behind a pillar, "That is not what I meant!"

"Come now," Non said, easily pushing the chair away before it hit him, "I'm well away of your crush back on Krypton."

"I was 10!" Supergirl yelled, "Everyone knew. It wasn't much of a secret with me running from the room every time you came in!"

Non smirked, stalking towards her and Supergirl backed away, trying to get to the hole in the window behind the man. She tried to super speed to the hole, only to be caught by Non, who slammed her against Kara's desk.

He pushed her down, so that she was half lying on it. Supergirl stared at him with wide eyes, and kicked him between the legs.

Non immediately let go, bending slightly due to the pain.

"Well. At least we know that still the same," Cat muttered to herself.

"Sorry!" Supergirl said, moving to help him, but backing away before she touched him, "You surprised me."

"Supergirl," Cat called to the younger woman, who turned to her, "Take my advice. Take him home, sleep with him and get whatever issue you two have with each other out of the way, and everything will be fine afterwards."

"Ms Grant," Supergirl said as Non stood up, "He's trying to -to… something the planet. I highly doubt sex is going to change his mind."

Cat stared at the kryptonian, "I'm not sure if you think that because of your species, or because you've never been in a relationship before."

Supergirl opened and closed her mouth a few time before grabbing Non's arm, "We're going to leave and I'm going to pretend this conversation never happened."

Cat watched as Supergirl dragged the willing man out of the building, the two flying off. She turned to her employees.

"Do I pay you to stand around? Get back to work," Cat said, not even bothering to raise her voice. As everyone returned their desk Cat walked back to her office. There she called one of the interns to come assist her.

She doubts Kara will be back before tomorrow.

00000

Cat walked into her house, switching on the lights as she headed to the kitchen. She stopped short when she saw her dining table coved in flowers. Walking toward them she found a single note.

Opening it, she read: _Thanks for the advice -Supergirl_

She smirked. Men were predictable.

0000


	16. 21 Dialogue Prompts

Title: Dialogue Prompts 1

Fandom: Supergirl (2015), Elements of from the

Rating: High K- T

Pairings: Kara/Non

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

Note* Astra and Non are Plantronics unless stated otherwise.

00000

 **-"It's three in the morning." (Semi Kara/Non)**

Kara pushed her face into her pillow when she heard her phone. She tried to block out the ringing, but it was always harder to control her powers just after waking up.

Hitting the pillow with her fists she pushed herself up and grabbed her phone, narrowing her eyes when she saw the time.

"Hello," Kara said, allowing her anger to seep into her voice.

"We have a problem," Alex said.

"Are you serious?" Kara asked, half whining, "It's three in the morning. Besides I don't even work for the DEO anymore."

"Non's in the city," Alex told her and Kara wants to push her face into the pillow again.

"We're in a truce," Kara said as she sat up and rubbed her forehead, "He's not going to do anything."

"Kara. We don't know that," Alex said. Kara groaned, falling back onto the bed, "Kara please-"

"Ok-Ok. I'll go see what he's doing," Kara said and got out of her bed as she ended the call. She rubbed her face before sitting back up and looking to her window. Using her powers, she quickly found Non hovering over the city, face pointed to the sky.

Kara sighed and got up, wondering if she should put on her suit or not. Non was pretty high up and the only people who could see him was the DEO.

"I'm not getting changed for this," Kara muttered before getting up and walking toward her window. She opened it and flew towards the man, stopping just behind him.

Kara ran her hand through her hair as she floated to next to him. She looked at him as he still looked to the sky. She could smell his sadness-

Kara hesitated before sliding her hand into his. Only then did he look at her, his eyes red with unshed tears. Kara smiled with sympathy and he gripped her hand tight. She brought her free had to his face, gently touching his cheek.

"Hey," Kara said and moved even closer. Non closed his eyes and pushed his face into her hand as the tears started to flow freely. She pulled him towards her and he buried his face into the crook of her neck as her hand moved to his hair. His free hand drifted to her back and took a handful of her shirt, gripping tight.

"Do you want some hot chocolate or do you want to stay here?" Kara asked. She felt him pull her even closer as her shirt started to soak.

"I would not- not mind a hot drink," Non said as he talked through his tears, not even trying to stop them.

"Ok, come on," Kara said and pulled his head back slightly. Non took the hand that was on her back and whipped his face as he gripped her hand even tighter. Kara smiled and started to lead him back to her apartment.

She helped him to the coach before turning on the kettle and getting him something to wash his face. She paused when she saw a message on her phone. She opened it and saw it was from Alex.

'That's not what I meant.' – Alex.

Kara rolled her eye and typed back. She hit sent and returned to the man that needed her more than the DEO.

'I really don't care.' - Kara

00000

 **-"I should have told you a long time ago." (Kinda Kara/Non. Warning: Child Marriages)**

Kara flew through the ceiling, ramming herself into the man that was about to attack her sister. She punched him several times, his body sliding across the floor. He kicked at her and she flew back, righting herself to see-

"Hello wife," Non said, a sneer on his face.

"Non," Kara said, unsure of how to react. She already knew he was still alive. Knew he was sentenced to Fort Rozz. She had found out when talking to the V.I. of her mother after meeting her aunt… but still- still seeing him for the first time in so long.

Non didn't appear to want to talk as he charged at her. She copied his movements and they suddenly fought. She had always known her husband was a formative soldier- she's seen him in the Warrior Games and have been around when he spared with Astra, but she hadn't realized just how much better he was till he had his hand around her neck, gripping it so that any attempt to escape will cause her to snap it herself.

"You should never have taken up the code," Non told her. Kara gripped his wrists as she glared at him, stopping when she saw a spark of something in his eyes.

She didn't get to examine it when he suddenly released her and grabbed Hank behind her.

"Let him go!" Alex cried as she moved to shoot her brother-in-law. Non fired a warning shot with his heat vision, causing Alex and the other agents to duck, before flying off with Hank.

Kara laid on her back, watching the sky as the man quickly and easily got away.

000

Kara sat in the infirmary as the doctor looked her over. She had slight bruising around her neck that wasn't going away and she had feared for a moment that she lost her powers again.

"you're fine," the woman said, "I'm guessing still there because the kryptonian gave it to you."

Kara looked away when she said 'the kryptonian' even though everyone probably already knew who he was to her. No one wants to acknowledge it, however. Alex didn't even look at her when she ordered everyone back to base.

Kara looked up when she heard Alex walk into the room as the doctor continued talking, "Try being in direct sunlight tomorrow. It should go away then."

"Thank you," Kara said as the woman turned away. Alex smiled at the doctor quickly before her face fell when she turned back to Kara. Alex shuffled her feet slightly as the two sisters tried to look everywhere except each other.

"So," Alex started, "You're married?"

Kara licked her lips as so many responses echoed through her.

"I'm sorry," Kara said, "I should have told you a long time ago."

"Why didn't you?" Alex asked as she sat on the bed next to her.

"The marriage was political, most marriages on Krypton were. I thought he was dead- dead long before Krypton was destroyed and… and I just wanted to forget- I didn't want to be the Widow anymore," Kara said.

"Were you two close?" Alex asked.

"We were- we were friends, still learning about each other. We were hardly married a year before he had to go on expedition… he came back changed and hardly talked to anyone afterward," Kara told him.

"You were so young," Alex said.

"Child marriages were common. I mean Kal was married and he was only a year old," Kara said.

"Did you two… did you, em, do that?" Alex asked, her face red as she looked away.

Kara frowned till she realized that her sister meant sex, "Oh no! We still- Krypton had similar laws for minors and adults. The laws still applied if you're married. I mean I still lived with my parents and he didn't live with us."

"Oh," Alex said and Kara could see her sister visibly relax, "I was- I was worried about that."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Alex spoke again, "We have to report this. We can't hide it."

"I know," Kara said, not really looking at anything.

"They're- They might not trust you after this," Alex said, looking at Kara.

"I know," Kara said.

"Do you think he did it on purpose?" Alex asked.

Kara smiled sadly before turning to face Alex, "I know he did."

00000

 **-"You have to leave right now." (Non/Kara)**

Kara stared as the roses suddenly appeared around her. This strange man snapping his fingers as he talked. She blinked several times as everything happened. The last few minutes she was trying to get Mon-El out of her apartment when this- this something appeare-

"Ah!" Kara screamed as she was suddenly placed into a wedding dress. She looked back at the man as he suddenly slid to his knee as a ring suddenly appearing in-between his fingers.

"And for the piece de resistance The ring! Kara, sweetie, it's like I said. I'm your one true love, your soulmate, your one true pairing as the kids say. My name is Mxyzptlk and I love you, Kara Zor-El," the man said and Kara just stared at him.

"What?"

"Tell me. Will you marry me?" Mxyzptlk said. Kara turned to Mon-El, making sure she heard right. But she blinked when she realized he was angry. He moved to the man and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him to his face.

"I don't know how you got to this planet, - but she's with me," Mon-El said.

"Excuse me?" Kara said in disbelief. When had she ever given him the idea that she was interested in him? Didn't she specifically say she wasn't?

"The other suitor! I didn't see you there, tall, dark and bland-some," Mxyzptlk said as they both ignored her, "You're barely there, let alone my romantic rival."

"Oh. No!" Kara said and grabbed them both by the ear, pulling harshly. They both shouted and looked at her when she let go.

Kara pointed at Mon-El, "I am not yours," before moving to Mxyzptlk, "And I am not marrying you."

"What/Why not?" they said almost at the same time.

"Mon-El. I told you I wasn't interested," Kara said.

"But I thought that- that maybe you changed your mind- you know since you've been upset the last few days," Mon-El said.

"I was sad because-" She then suddenly turned to Mxyzptlk, "-listen to this! - I thought my _husband_ wouldn't be back for valentine's day."

"Husband?" the two did say together.

"Yes. Husband," Kara said, trying to drive the word into their heads.

"Who's your husband?" Mon-El said.

"The soldier that beat you up and exposed you as the Prince of Daxam," Kara explained, "He had to leave the planet to deal with legal issues, but he's on his way back."

"I- I did not know that," Mon-El said.

"No one told you?" Kara asked.

"They told me you weren't seeing anyone… unless they were pulling a prank?" Mon-El asked.

"No, no. They all hate Non. He tried to kill everyone," Kara said, waving her hand like the information was inconsequential at best.

"Oh," Mon-El said, his eyes wide as his body tensed. Maybe she shouldn't have mentioned the killing thing?

"Ok. So now that we've cleared that up," Kara said before pointing at them both, "You have to leave right now."

"Nonsense," Mxyzptlk said, hands on his hips, "I will prove to you I will be a much better husband then that brute."

"Wait! Why should we leave?" Mon-El asked.

"Your funeral," Kara said to Mxyzptlk before turning to Mon-El, "Because I thought Non wouldn't be back in time, but I was wrong."

As the last word fell from her lips the door behind her open and Non walked into the room. He looked around, raising an eyebrow when he saw Kara in a human wedding dress.

"What. Is happening?" Non asked.

"Everyone lied to him," Kara said, pointing at the prince before pointing at Mxyzptlk, "And he wants to marry me."

Non sneered before walking further into the room, not bothering to close the door. He grabbed Mon-El by the middle of his shirt and said without looking at him, "You leave. Now."

"No problem," Mon-El said and scampered out of the room the second Non let go of him. Non then turned to Mxyzptlk as Kara followed his gaze. She was surprised that the man hadn't tried anything yet.

"And you. There are laws. I am married to this woman completely and willingly on both our parts. If you do not leave I will inform the Green Lantern on this planet," Non said as Kara felt him tense next to her. He was preparing himself in case Mxyzptlk didn't leave.

"Fine," he said and raised his hand to nap his fingers.

"Leave the dress," Non said suddenly. Mxyzptlk scowled and snapped his fingers. Kara watched as everything disappeared except the dress. She turned to her husband and saw him look her up and down.

Kara pushed her lips together, trying not to smile. Non had to leave not long after they joined so they never had the chance to have a human wedding, something Eliza insisted on.

"Enjoying the view?" Kara asked.

"Quite," Non said before lifting her bridal style, walking over to their bed.

00000

 **-"Just trust me." (Non &Kara, Warning: Implied torture)**

"Hold still," Kara said as she tightened her grip on Non's chin. She loosens immediately after he winced, her other hand hesitating before she moved to wipe the rest of the blood from his face.

She took the bloody cloth and placed it in the dark red water, rinsing it as best she could before bringing it back to his body.

Kara looked at the man, sitting in the middle of her bathroom almost completely naked. He had injuries covering his entire body, mostly bruises, but quite a few cuts as well. She had already sewed the cuts up, so she didn't need to worry about that anymore. Now she just had to get rid of the rest of the blood.

She would have left him to shower if he didn't have a broken leg and thus needing help. They had agreed that this would be slightly less embarrassing for them both, which was why Kara was wiping away the blood like this.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Kara looked up, activating her x-ray vision to see Alex on the other side of her door. She took a shaky breath, her heart hammering in her chest. She clenches her fist, trying to stop the trembles in her hand.

"Go," Non said, his voice scratchy and breaking as he spoke, "I'll finish."

Kara smiled at him before getting up. She walked out of the room, catching sight of her bloodstained dress in her mirror. She wondered if she should change, but didn't really see the point.

Not with how her living room looked.

Kara took a deep breath and moved to the door, Alex knocking again. She opened it, watching her sisters face turned from annoyed to horrified.

"Kara-"

"It's not my blood," Kara said, "Come in."

Alex walked in, stopping when she saw the living room. Kara closed the door as her eyes drift to the scene that caused her sister to freeze.

The window was broken. And that wasn't even the most noticeable feature. The glass sprayed into the room, a large bloody strip on the floor as the broken coffee table was scattered around it. It all ends in a large spot where the blood had soaked into the floor. Then there was then a blood trail leading to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Alex breathed out, unable to tear her eyes from the scene.

"You have to promise not to freak," Kara said.

"Kara-"

"Alex. Seriously. No freaking. No DEO. Actually, you can't do anything. Like at all," Kara said.

"Kara- What's going on?" Alex asked, finally looking at her sister.

Kara frowned, wincing slightly as she took Alex's hand in her bloody one before leading her to the bathroom. Alex moved so that she wouldn't step on any of the blood, stopping when she saw who was in Kara's bathroom.

"Kara!" Alex hissed.

"Don't freak," Kara said and lead the woman away, giving Non some privacy as he struggled to put on clothes.

"I have to report this," Alex said.

"You can't," Kara said, "Please. You can't."

"Kara, you're in danger," Alex told her.

"I'm not," Kara argued, "Please Alex. For one, just trust me. No plans. No backup. No DEO or anything like that. Just trust me."

"Kara-" Alex started before sighing, "What happened to him."

"From what I could understand. Unpopular Opinion," Kara said and moved to get cups, only to stop when she saw her hands. She went to her sink and turned on the water, "Astra left a message for him. It a final request thing. Whatever was on it made him change his mind. The other kryptonians, most of them, didn't like that."

"He doesn't have his powers?" Alex asked, even though she knew the answer.

"No," Non's voice came from behind her.

"Non!" Kara said, speeding to the man's side as he struggled to keep upright. She immediately forced him to put all his weight on her as she helped him to a seat, "You shouldn't be walking."

Non grunted, wincing as he sat down next to Alex.

"Sit and don't move," Kara said as she returned to making some coffee for everyone. She glances behind her, watching Alex just stare at the man with wide eyes.

"What?" Non asked Alex.

Alex opened her mouth several times before she looked away, half muttering to her lap, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Non whispered…knowing what Alex meant.

00000

 **-"You're in love with her." (AU Pre-Non/Kara)**

Non looked around the corner as the new recruits were training. He should be getting back to his own, but his feet wouldn't listen to him. He watched them- no, he was only watching one person.

Kara Zor-El.

When it was revealed that the heir to the house of El had joined the Military Academy instead of the Science Academy there had been an uproar. It was a scandal, an embarrassment to Zor-El and Alura, to the whole Science Guild.

But the young woman didn't seem to care. She went through each day trying to be better than before. She endured the taunts and the rude words from her fellow recruits and pushed on.

Many people had expected the small woman to fall out of training within the first week, but she surprised them all. She didn't just meet the maximum requirements to advance, but exceeded them.

Non had been one of her instructors a few times, watching in amazement as she surpassed everyone. Some had believed that he manipulated the scores because of his friendship with her Aunt, but those thoughts leave the second they see her abilities for themselves.

She would be the greatest general Krypton has ever seen.

"You're doing it again," Astra's voice came from behind. Non turned around, shame filling him when he realized he had been caught.

"Astra," Non said, "What are you doing here."

"Looking for you my friend," Astra said and smiled, "Only to find you watching Kara again."

"I do not know what you speak of," Non said, realizing that Astra knew just how regularly he has done this.

"You do not have to pretend with me," Astra said, coming to stand next to him, watching Kara herself.

"My actions-"

"Are normal," Astra interrupted and Non looked at her in shock. She looked back at him, pity on her face, "Non. You're in love with her."

Non looked away, his heart pounding in his chest.

"It does not matter," Non muttered, "She is still Heir to the House of El and I am a man that once belonged to the Labour Guild. She would not shame herself by returning my feeling. If she even had feelings for me."

"You fool," Astra said, only half in cruelty, "Do you honestly believe she cares for shame? She has already done the most shameful thing she could for rejecting her house's guild and craft."

"That does not mean she would ever return my interest," Non argued.

"Non… turn around," Astra told him.

Non frowned, but followed the woman's instructions. He turned and saw that most of the recruits had already left the training grounds. Only one hadn't moved.

Kara was staring at him, smiling shyly and waving slightly when she realized he saw her. He watched as her face became red and she scurried off. He continued watching her as she glanced back a few times.

He swallowed.

"Well?" Astra asked, "Why are you still standing there? Go talk to her you fool."

Astra pushed him forward before walking off. Non looked at her once before turning to where Kara had run off to. Clenching his fist, he took a deep breath and move to catch up to her.

Perhaps he was a fool.

00000

 **-"We could get arrested for this." (Kara/Non, Good!Non)**

Kara rubbed her hair with a towel as she walked into the room, her bare feet cooling with each step she took. A clinging sound reached her ears and she looked up, her body tense as she lowered her towel. She relaxed, however, when she saw Non getting cups out of the cupboard, the kettle rumbling as the water heated.

"Well this is a nice surprise," Kara said as she dropped the towel on a seat before moving to Non, wrapping her arms around his waist. She dropped her head on his back, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Hello love," Non said, placing one hand on hers well placing the cups on the counter. He pulled her arms off him before turning around and wrapping his own arms around her waist. Kara pushed her body into his, lifting her head so to place her chin on his chest.

"Hi" Kara whispered, smiling wide.

Non smirked before bending down to capture her lips in a kiss. Kara moved her mouth against his, half tempted to open her mouth so she could taste him again.

Non pulled away, kissing her on the head before turning back to the cups. Kara let go, and moved to the counter next to him, hopping up to sit on it.

Non's mouth twitched into a small smile even though he didn't even look at her. She watched him throw random heaps of hot chocolate powder into the cups before adding the water, poring a splash of milk afterward.

He handed one cup to her before heading to one of the couches, Kara jumping down to follow. She sat down next to him, pulling her legs up before leaning into his side. He threw one arm around her, pulling her closer.

"So what did I do to deserve this visit?" Kara asked.

"I had some time to get away," Non said, frowning slightly.

"Astra still doesn't suspect anything?" Kara asked, frowning as well.

"No. She still believes me to be loyal," Non said, "What of the DEO?"

"Lane's being an ass," Kara said, "But no one knows anything… I thought about telling Alex, but- That wouldn't end well, not with Lane around."

"Does he suspect," Non asked.

"I don't know. You honoring the deal so easily put him on edge."

"You believe I should have threatened to attack?"

"I don't know," Kara said, drinking the last of her hot chocolate. She pulled out of his hold, placing her cup on the table before flopping back onto the couch, "All I know if Lane finds out we could get arrested for this- no, we will be. And not the fun kind either."

"Then we be careful," Non said, pulling her to him again after placing his own cup next to hers.

"I'm scared," Kara admitted as she leaned on Non.

"It wouldn't be long now," Non told her, "Soon Myriad will be destroyed-"

"The other kryptonians will come after us. The DEO might turn against me… how can we beat that?

"Together," Non said and Kara looked at him in the eyes, "We do it together."

"Always," Kara muttered before kissing him.

00000

 **-"I thought you were dead." (Kara/Non, Good!Non, Warning: Child Marriage)**

Kara enters the factory, looking for Alex. She finds her injured on the floor, her sister screaming for her to leave. Kara ignores her as she runs towards her.

She is stopped by an arm wrapping around her. Her body tenses and she turns to attack when she stops, just staring into the face of the man behind her.

"Non?" Kara asked, her body almost going completely limp.

Non smiled slightly, raising a hand to brush her hair out of her face before cupping her cheek. Kara's eyes closed as she pushes her face into his hand.

"Hello love," he says softly and Kara realizes there were tears running down her face. She can't- doesn't stop herself from throwing her arms around him, hugging him tightly to her.

"I thought you we dead," Kara whispers, "Mother told me you died. I don't understand… how are you here?"

Kara pulls back, holding onto Non's face with both her hands. He smiles again, leaving one arm around her waist while the other grabs one of her hands.

"Hush love. It doesn't matter. All that matter is that we found each other again," Non said, dropping his head onto hers.

Kara wants to listen, she wants to sink into the comfort and warmth she hasn't felt in years. She wants to close her eyes and pretend they were back on Krypton- but she couldn't.

She pulls away from him, taking a few steps back before hugging her arms around herself, "No. I don't understand. I was at your funeral… I mourned you- You were dead."

"No," Non said, walking closer to her, stopping when Kara flinched, "I was sentenced to Fort Rozz."

"What? Why?" Kara asked.

"For speaking the truth," Non told her, "Jor-El and I found out the planet was close to destruction. When we revealed this to the council we were labeled heretics. I continued to tell people while Jor-El hid like a coward. I was arrested and-"

"And what?" Kara begged when he stopped suddenly.

"And was sentenced to Fort Rozz by your Mother," Non told her, his eyes meeting hers.

"No," Kara said in disbelief, "No, please no."

"Kara! You can't believe him," Alex yelled.

"Quiet Human!" Non sneered, moving towards her.

"That. Is my sister," Kara said, standing in-between Alex and Non.

"I apologize wife. I did not know," Non said, taking a step back.

"Kara. There are other Kryptonians," Alex called out to her.

That snapped Kara out of her daze. She wasn't ready to take on several Kryptonians. Especially if they've been practicing their powers all these years. She moved to Alex, picking her up bridal style before turning to Non.

"Come with us. Please, Non. Don't make me lose you again," Kara begged.

"We have no quarrel with the humans," Non tells her, "We aim to save the planet."

"So do we," Kara tells him, "Please. Don't make me leave you here."

Non looked conflicted, turning to a sound far away before looking back at Kara. He bit his lip and clenched his fists before sighing. He turned to her, walking over briskly.

"We have to go. Quickly," Non tells them.

"Thank you," Kara said. Non nodded, pushing of first to make a safe hole for Kara to fly through, Alex in her arms.

"Kara?" Alex whispered, even though Non could still hear them.

"It's ok Alex. He wouldn't hurt us," Kara tells her.

He wouldn't hurt them.

00000

 **-"You're never going to let that go, are you?" (Cannon Divergent, Pre-Kara/Non)**

"Can I ask you something?" Felicity asked when Kara came to sit down next to her.

The young woman wasn't even out of breath, even though she had been training with the three teams for an hour non-stop. Her… something, Lieutenant Non, had taken over the training. He spoke to the teams as they attacked him, telling them where they were going wrong.

"Sure," Kara said, pulling back her hair before tying it up.

"Barry never mentioned Non," Felicity said, drawing the attention of Cisco and Caitlin, "So how did you meet another kryptonian?"

"I actually met Non the first time when I was about two-three years old. My father took me a science lab and I touched something I shouldn't have. Non saved me," Kara told them, accepting the drink Iris gave her with a smile.

"So he's older than you?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah. About 20-25 years I think," Kara said.

"How did he end up on earth?" Cisco asked her.

"He was in prison," Kara said, shocking them, "He escaped on earth and I had to apprehend him. That's actually why Barry never met him. Last year he was my enemy and was trying to kill me and everyone else."

"He tried to kill you?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah. He actually came pretty close," Kara said before swooning dramatically, "I still remember my life flashing before my eyes!"

"You're never going to let that go, are you," Non said.

Felicity's head snapped to the man who was quite a way away. A normal person wouldn't have heard them, but- these two weren't very normal.

"I had bruises on my neck for a week!" Kara said, not raising her voice.

"You can get hurt?" Iris asked.

"Yes. Normally it heals pretty quickly, but because I used up my powers, that didn't happen," Kara told them, "Because of that I had hand shaped bruises on my neck for almost a week. I had to go to work like that too."

"Wow," Felicity said before Cisco cut it, "So you can use up your powers."

"It's not very easy, but it can happen," Kara said, "My powers come from the radiation of your yellow sun. My cells absorb the energy and because of my biology, I can use the energy in different ways. When I lose my powers I'm pretty similar to humans."

"Cool," Cisco said.

"So," Caitlin jumped in, "If you and Non aren't enemies anymore, what are you?"

"Friends," Kara said simply.

"You sure about that?" Iris asked.

"Yes. Why?" Kara asked.

"Oh, nothing. It's just the way he looks at you," Iris said.

"The way he looks at me," Kara asked, tilting her head, "How does he look at me?"

"Like you're the center of his universe," Iris told her and suddenly Felicity felt a sharp breeze around her. She looked up, almost jumping into the air when she saw Non in front of them, looking panicked.

Not that anyone else would have realized. They only reason Facility did was because of her years with Oliver.

Non bent down and grabbed Kara by the arm, glaring at Iris, "We should train. Show them what we are truly capable of."

"Um," Kara said already being dragged off by the older man.

"Oh, he's got it bad," Iris muttered and they all nodded, causing Non to glare at them all.

00000

 **-"I can explain." (Kara/Non, Warning: Low M and D/S relationship implied)**

"We shouldn't really be doing this here," Kara muttered quickly when Non let go of her lips. He didn't reply, just returned his lips to hers, kissing fiercely while backing her towards her desk, his hands gripping her thighs tightly.

They were both still in their suits, having just come back from a large fire. They had been interrupted back home and having discovered CatCo empty, Non directed them to the dark office.

"You know you will enjoy it," Non said before attacking her neck, placing small bites on her naked flesh. He reached up and pulled her cape off, throwing it to the side before lifting her up onto her desk.

"I'll enjoy it more to have you tied to my bed," Kara told him as she threw her head back.

She felt Non smirk against her flesh before pulling away. She could see the heat and lust in his eyes, "Maybe tomorrow."

Kara smirked before bending forward. She places on hand on the side of his head, her mouth gently biting the opposite side's ear before whispering, "You on your back. Hands tied above your head. Your collar around your neck and your leash in my hand."

"Defiantly tomorrow," Non said with a groan before kissing her again, one of his hand moving up her skirt, "Now I want you on this desk."

"Winn will kill you if you rip my suit again," Kara tells him and he growls, reaching up and pulling down the zipper on her back. Kara grabbed his front zipper, pulling it down before digging her nails into his chest before pulling down, small lines appearing as blood tried to escape before he healed.

Non kissed her again, shoving his tong into her mouth as he pulled the top part of her suit off her. Kara whined, annoyed that she had to let go of him when the suit pasted her hands.

Once the suit was off, her hands went back to his chest while his hand moved to her bre-

"My-my. This is un-expecting," a voice said behind them.

Non jumped off her and then in front of her, blocking her from view. His body tense as he growled loudly. Kara grabbed the part of her suit hanging around her waist and pulled it to her chest before turning around, finding Cat Grant behind them.

"Ms. Grant," Kara said, her voice squeaking, "I can explain-"

"Hardly necessary Kiera. I've been there. Late night _relations_ in the office is always exciting," Cat said as she entered her office, moving to her desk. Kara moved to pull her suit on completely, Non zipping her up after he did his own.

She watched as Cat came out again, smirking at the two, "Next time make sure your actually alone. You might accidentally give the security guard a heart attack."

"Yes Ms. Grant," Kara muttered while Non growled at her again.

"And keep that puppy of yours on a leash," Cat said before walking to her elevator. Neither Kara or Non looked at her, knowing there was a blush on their faces.

00000

 **-"I don't believe you." (Future, Kara/Non)**

"Mamma?" Izzy said as she walked up to her mother. The small 5-year-old stood on her tippy toes to stare at her brother in her mother's arms, her mother's breast in his mouth.

"Yes, my sweet-bug?" Kara asked.

"Why are you doing that?" Izzy asked as she pointed at the breast. She was too close however and ended up poking the breast. Izzy pulled back, muttering softly, "Sorry."

"It's fine Izzy," Kara said, smiling. She maneuvered the boy in her arms, making sure head was still supported as she reached out to her daughter, stroking her hair, "I'm feeding your brother."

"How?" Izzy asked, whining slightly as her mother's fingers ran through her hair.

"Inside my breasts are milk. You brother is sucking on the pink nub, called the nipple, to get milk out of it. Like how you drink your chocolate milk through a strew."

Izzy frowned, narrowing her eyes at the lumps on her mother's chest, "I don't believe you."

Kara laughed, stopping when they heard the front door open.

"Daddy!" Izzy yelled, breaking out her mother's hold and running to the door. She stopped as her father entered the house, grocery bags in his hands. She held out her hands, trying to take one of the bags.

Her father grunted, moving to let her have one before heading to the kitchen, Izzy trotting after him. She handed the bag back once her father hands were open and he took it, placing it on the counter before moving to pick her up.

She laughed as she was placed on his hip, before he kissed her head, "Hello little bug. Where's your mother."

"Mamma's by the tv," Izzy said and held on to him as he started to walk to were her mother was, "Daddy?"

"Yes, little bug?" Non said, turning to the little girl, her wide eyes looking at him like he knew every secret in the universe.

"Does mommy's chest have milk in it?" Izzy asked.

"Yes, it does," Non said and they heard Kara laugh.

"Oh," Izzy said before narrowing her eyes at her father's flat chest, patting it slightly, "Does your chest have milk?"

"No," Non said with amusement, "I can, but I'll have to get su- have to go to the doctor to do that."

"Why don't you?" Izzy asked.

"You mother and I figured it wasn't necessary. It's usually only done when there are many babies," Non told the girl.

"Oh," Izzy said as she was placed on the ground. She looked at her mother as raised her head, opening herself to the man's quick kiss. Izzy watvhed her father then turned to her bother, leaning down to kiss his head as well.

Izzy smiled when she saw her father smile wide, her mother looking at her father with love. She pushed forward, jumping onto the couch and hugging her mother's arm, also looking at her little brother.

00000

 **-"I don't owe you an explanation." (Cannon Divergent, Kara/Non)**

Time travel, Kara decided, was a pain in the everything.

It didn't matter if you went into the future or found yourself in the past. It didn't matter if it was you who time traveled or someone that you know, coming to your time. All of it- it was all a pain.

Like right now.

About an hour ago the DEO computer picked up a large temporal anomaly. Kara and Non had gone to check it out. Non because this was in line with what he used to do on Krypton, and Kara to offer support if it ended up in a fight.

It surprised them when a kryptonian ship came through the portal carrying Kara's parents. They took the two to the DEO while agents closed of the area, the portal still active.

It took only a few minutes for them to wake up, the crash having knocked them out. J'onn talked to them, figuring they would be more open to martian then they would a human.

When Alex asked her reasons Kara couldn't answer, couldn't tell her sister her parents would find humans primitive.

J'onn had found out they were from a time after Astra and Non were sentenced to Fort Rozz. They had been traveling to another planet to find help concerning the decline in Krypton's stability.

"Do you remember this?" Winn asked her.

"I remember my parents leaving for a while, leaving me with my Uncle Jor-El. Kal had already been born by then," Kara told them.

"I'm more surprised they actually went to find a solution," Non said on her other side.

"Yeah," Kara muttered as J'onn left the room her parents were in, "Me too."

J'onn closed the door and turned to Kara, "I've told them were on Earth, but they don't even know where that was."

"Earth in their time was a class 3 planet- it's only become a class 5 after the president's alien amnesty act- of course they wouldn't know about it," Kara said.

"Why would they send you here then?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know. They never said anything about why they choose this planet," Kara said.

"Are we going to inform them that they are in the future?" Non asked.

"Kara? It's your choice," J'onn said.

Kara looked through the one-way mirror, staring at her parents as they insulted the planet and the people on it. She also sees the vague outline of Non, her husband, next to her and knew- knew her parent wouldn't ever approve of her choices.

She always liked pretending her parents would be proud of her, that they would accept her decisions, but… but she knew they wouldn't.

"No. Not unless we can't help it. There's no point," Kara said and turned from the room.

"Don't- don't you want to talk to them?" Winn asked, pointing at her parents.

"I have nothing to say that they will be happy with," Kara tells them and walks away, Non following behind.

Kara walked out to the small balcony, bending slightly to rest her arms on the ledge. She turned when she heard the door open and close again, finding Non walk up to her, stopping next to her.

"You do not have to tell them about me," Non said.

Kara snorted, "Not a chance." She saw Non look at her with confusion and she sighed, "Non. The day we joined I swore never to hide you, to never be ashamed of you. That's why everyone knows Supergirl in married. That's why I refuse to lie to my parents."

"I do not mind," Non tells her.

"I do," Kara said almost immediately afterward, before looking away from him, "besides, I don't actually want to talk to them. I have so much anger toward both of them, of the decisions they made… I'm scared of what I'll say."

Non wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest before pressing his cheek to her hair. Kara closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Even though she has long ago memorized his sent, she couldn't stop herself from taking it in again. She wrapped her arms around him, gripping the fabric at the back.

"Um, Kara?" Winn's voice came, causing Kara to open her eyes and look at the man.

"Hey," Kara said, not moving from her position. She watched as he looked uncomfortable, forcing himself not to look away.

"Your parents kind of got- got out, and saw a news report of you," Winn said, "Well not you-you. They don't know it's you. They're kind of mad about the whole-"

Winn waved his hand over his chest a few times to indicate the coat of arms on her suit. Kara signed and pulled away from her husband, her eyes catching sight of the El symbol on his uniform. Smaller then hers, allocated in a corner. But the red still stood out against the black, making it easy to see.

"Where are they?" Kara asked.

Winn moved out of the way, allowing her to see her mother shouting at J'onn. She felt Non tense next to her, and when she glanced at him he looked ready to leave. Instead, she grabbed his hand, refusing to let go while moving towards her mother.

She must have made enough noise for the woman to turn to her, a sneer ready on her lips when she stopped suddenly. She stared at Kara, her eyes wide. Kara glances at her father, his eyes on her as well, but glancing at Non. She could see him tense when she saw the coat of arms on Non's uniform before turning to Alura, opening and closing his mouth, no sound coming out.

"Kara?" Alura whispered, moving towards her. Kara stepped back and her mother stopped. Non pulled himself out of her grip before placing his arm around her waist.

Only then did Alura see Non, her eyes even wider as fear started to build in them.

"Kara get away from him," Alura ordered.

"No," Kara said.

"You do not know what he had done," Alura said.

"I do know what he did. I also know what you did," Kara said before looking at her father, "I also know what the High Council did."

"You do not understand. child. It is more than him not obeying the Council's commands," Alura said and Kara started to clench a fist. Around them people winced and started to back away from the four kryptonians, "He has murdered and he created-"

"Helped created Myriad," Kara said, "Yes I know. Do you know what else I know mother?"

Alura lifted her head, looking ready to defend herself.

"I know that the Council knew for years that Krypton was on its way to destruction. That instead of moving to evacuate our people they dismissed the scientific evidence. They branded my husband a traitor and heretic because he refused to still his tong. That they planned to Lobotomize him-" Kara started.

"Husband? What were you thinking? If you know about Myriad, you know what it could do!" Alura said.

"Non helped us stop Myriad. He destroyed it himself!" Kara screamed back.

"He's a murderer Kara. A savage Mutt-ak!"

Kara gripped her mother by the throat before Kara ever realize what she was doing. She hated it when people called Non such things. And while she didn't like being violent-

Kara dropped the woman to the ground, her heat vision threatening to come out. Zor dropped to the ground, pulling his wife to him as they both looked at her in horror.

"What happened to you?" Alura asked, her hand over her neck.

"I don't owe you an explanation when it comes to my life," Kara told the woman. Non stepped forward, placing a hand on the small of her back and pressing her face to his chest, his nose in her hair, "I have spent the last 2 years cleaning up your messes- messes I will probably spend my entire life fixing. You do not get to judge me."

"Guards!" Non called and four other Kryptonians came, two each grabbing the time travelers. They lifted them up, and they looked at Kara in horror.

"You will be confined to a cell until we can send you back to your own time. Before then your memories will be erased. You will not stop this future- a future where I'm happy!" Kara said before waving her hand at the soldiers holding her parents. They dragged them away, neither able to speak as they just stared at their daughter.

"I am not ashamed of my choices- of my life," Kara said, not caring if they heard her or not.

She didn't need their approval.

00000

 **-"Tell me again." (Kara/Non, fluff)**

Non unlocked the door, stepping into the apartment. He paused when he saw the semi-dark room, the only source of light coming from a decorated table. He saw Kara come out of the bedroom from the corner of his eyes and raised his eyebrow at her as she smiled.

He knew he didn't forget an anniversary, nor any type of cultural date… so was this just a sudden date night?

Non closed the door, dropping his keys into a small bowl by the door. He shrugged off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves afterwards. He saw Kara's eyes trace his movement, grinning smugly as she licked her lips. She suddenly looked him in the eyes, glaring slightly since she knew he did the action on purpose.

"Good evening, love," Non said as he walked over to her. He gently took her face in his hands and kissed her swiftly, putting some pressure on her lips before nipping her bottom lip quickly. He pulled away, causing the young woman to groan, glaring at him again.

Non grinned, "To what do I owe this?"

"What? We can't just have a nice evening?" Kara asked playfully.

"We can," Non told her, "But I can tell when you try to hide things from me, wife."

Kara took his hands from her face and kissed him quickly before smiling mysteriously, "It's a surprise."

"Very well," Non said and allowed the woman to pull him to his seat. After making sure he was comfortable, Kara walked over to her place, taking her seat. Non looked at the food with some doubt, because while Kara could do many things, cooking was not one of them.

"I mean no ill will my love, but… did you cook?" Non asked and Kara gave him a jokingly annoyed look.

"No," Kara said, before smiling slightly, "Alex came to help me- well I help her."

"You didn't order out?" Non asked. It didn't really matter to him, but knowing Kara had tried to put extra effort into the evening made him… anticipate the end of the evening.

Whatever her surprise was it must have been important.

"I didn't really feel like it," Kara said, shrugging slightly as she looked away-

Oh. He upset her with his comment.

"I appreciate the effort, Kara," Non said and she smiled again. Good. She was too good for him- for everything- to be sad even for a few moments.

They ate in relative silence. It wasn't common to talk during a meal for kryptonians. When they had company, usually Alex, James, and Winslow, they would indulge the humans with evening meal talk, but when it was just the two of them, the silence was the norm.

They did talk sometimes, the human's behavior influencing them slightly, but it didn't go beyond asking to pass something or if they needed an extra drink.

After dinner, Non picked up the plates and such while Kara retired to the living room. Normally she would turn on the television in case Supergirl was needed, but tonight she merely had soft kryptonian music fill the space.

Once Non was done he tugged off his tie, throwing it to the floor near where Kara's shoes now laid. He walked up to his wife as she sat on the couch, legs up as she drank some water. He kneeled in front of her, pulling her legs to him before kissing each knee as he started massaging her calfs.

Kara smiled at him, one hand going to his hair as she laid back, "I do need to tell you something Non."

"Does it require me to stop?" Non asked as he moved to her left leg, pushing his fingers into the tense muscles.

"Not really," Kara said, an amused smile on her face.

Non grunted, kissing her knee again before moving his hands to her thighs, staying on his knees. Kara kept her hand in his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp.

"I had my monthly check up today at the DEO," Kara said, a small smile on her face.

For a second Non anticipated bad news, that something had happened to his wi- lov- his everything, but dismissed it quickly. Kara would not have sent up a romantic evening only to deliver bad news. It was something they agreed on after watching several films depicting coupled who did so.

"And?" Non asked.

Kara grinned, taking one of his hands and placing it on her stomach, "We weren't as 'careful' during my last heat as normal."

Non tilted his head as he mulled over her words- wait. She could mean… Non swallowed before looking down at her stomach. Activating his x-ray vision he breathed in sharply. There, small, but visible, was a shape in Kara's womb.

A child. Kara's child.

 _His_ child.

He whimpered, his instincts telling him to make sure their home was safe for both his mate and pup, but-

"Tell me," Non begged as he looked back at Kara's face. He needed to hear it from her lips. He needed to.

"I'm pregnant," Kara said, emphasizing every syllable.

The savage part of him mind preened, prompting Non the ask, "Tell me again."

Kara bent down towards him, one hand on his neck as she whispered into his ear, "You. Got. Me. Pregnant."

Non whined loudly as Kara captured his lips in hers.

00000

 **-"This is why we can't have nice things." (Future Fic, Kara/Non)**

Izzy was 12 when her super-strength started to show it's ugly head. She had always wished for it, seeing her parents lift everything with such ease. She expected to be able to control her powers immediately, but that wasn't the case.

The pink haired girl was at school when it happened. She had been running around during recess when she noticed one of her classmates being bullies. Being how she was she didn't hesitate to intervene, grabbing the bully by the shoulder and pulling him back.

However, unlike other times when she would only be able to get him a few steps away from his victim, this time when she pulled him he ended up flat on his back, nearly a foot behind her.

Thankfully everyone had taken it as a lucky pull and hadn't put much thought into the action.

She remembered sitting in the office as secretary glared at her. She was already labeled a 'bad kid' because of her coloured hair, multiple ear holes, and ripped clothes. Some people even judged her for wearing an 'S' shirt, saying she had no right since she wasn't anything like Superwoman. Izzy ignored them, knowing her mother was proud of her.

She looked up as her father walked into the room, first telling the secretary who he was before coming to stand next to her. He didn't look at her with disappointment or anger, merely raised an eyebrow at her.

Izzy blushed, looking down at her shoes. Her father bent down to one knee, putting his hand under her chin and lifting her eyes to his, asking calmly in a voice that scared other people, "What. Happened?"

"Billy was bullying Frankie again. I just wanted him to stop so I pulled him away, but I pulled _too_ hard," Izzy said, hoping her father would understand.

Despite what people said, her father wasn't an idiot. He let go of her chin and held out his hand for her to take. Izzy did so and squeezed as hard as she could. She looked at their hands as she let go, watching the pale colour change as the blood returned to her father's hand.

She felt her heart pound as she looked up at his face, seeing the exposed glee as he grinned.

"Non, stop smiling like that. You looked crazy," her mother said as she walked into the room, fixing her hair as she did so. No doubt there had been an incident that caused her mother to be late.

Izzy watched as her father stood up, walking over to her mother and whispering something into her ear in kryptonese, Izzy only catching a few syllables. A smile appeared on the older woman's face as she glanced at Izzy.

"Mr. and Mrs. Danvers," the principal called causing both her parents to scowl at the order of address, "Please this way."

Izzy watched her parents enter the office, the door closing behind them. She wanted to hear what was being said, but knew her mother would know if she used her hearing.

It was nearly an hour later that her parent came out of the office, her mother's fist clenched while her father looked like has was about to murder someone. Her mother turned to her while her father walked out of the office.

"Non's getting your brother," her mother said, "Go to your locker and pack everything."

Izzy's body felt cold suddenly as her chest hurt. Was she expelled? For pulling someone?

"Mrs. Danvers please," the principal said as he rushed after Izzy's parents, "There is no need to get the media involved."

"I should have listened to Cat and Lena when they gave me school advice for my children," her mother said, "My mind is made up. I will be taking my children out of this school and I will be writing a piece on why."

Izzy looked at her mother wide eye as she held out her hand to her. She took the woman's hand and the walked to her locker, the principal following them, begging her not to do anything.

Izzy looked up as her father arrived, her 7-year-old brother with him. Nemo was holding their father's hand, his other hand playing with his long brown hair. Izzy smiled at her brother as she closed her locker, pulling his hair slightly when he looked at her with his big eyes, wondering if she was ok.

"No," Nemo said, pouting as he pulled his hair away from her. Her father took her bag, her brother's bag in the same hand.

"We're going," her mother said and they all left. Part of her was sad to leave friends behind, but knew her mother knew best.

She climbed into her father's car, making sure to snap her seatbelt in place. She knew her father would refuse to even start the car if someone didn't have their seatbelt on. Nemo, due to his small stature, still had to use a car seat, their mother strapping him in before climbing in herself.

Her father started the car before the two adults started to talk, "We already knew from Kal that her strength will come around this time."

Her mother nodded, "We'll have to put away most of the breakable things. Maybe even get some plastic cups and plates till she gets better control."

"You believe that will be necessary, Kara?" her father asked, honking as he scowled at another driver.

"I don't know how you handled getting your powers, but I pretty much broke everything I got my hands on. Eliza almost has to buy entirely new sets of furniture because of me," her mother said, amusement in her voice.

"Hm," her father made the noise he normally did when he thought about his beginning on earth. Izzy didn't really know what happened, not even her mother knew everything, her father didn't like talking about that time, "I had similar experiences."

The mother smiled gently before turning to Izzy, "You're going to have learn to be careful sweet-bug. I know your excited to have your first real power, but the next few months aren't going to be fun."

Izzy wiggled slightly, biting her lip before looking at her mother again, "I can still help you now right? Once I'm better?"

"Once your father is satisfied you can come help me with some missions. Just the everyday ones. Remember what Cat says-"

"You have to start from the bottom and work your way up," they all chipped in and her mother laughed.

"Mamma," Nemo said, "Does this mean Izzy's going to be Supergirl?"

"Yes, my little heart," her mother said.

"Ooo," Nemo said, turning to Izzy, "Cool!"

Izzy grinned as they pulled into the driveway of the modest two-story home. Izzy waited for the car to stop and her father to turn off the engine before grabbing the seatbelt-

CRACK

"Oopsie," Izzy muttered when she pulled the seatbelt too quickly and too hard. Her mother turned around, seeing the broken seatbelt in her hands and laughed before turning to Izzy's father.

"This is why we can't have nice things," her mother said, grinning.

Izzy bit her lip as her father just shook his head and chuckled slightly.

00000

 **-"Prove it." (Kara/Non, Warning: Infidelity)**

Non was a fool. He had become arrogant and unthinking in his actions and now- now he was back in the cell he spends over two decades in.

Astra walked into the room, her head high as she looked at him, anger evident with every step she took. She knew what he did. She knew the choice he made- but perhaps he could convince her otherwise.

"Hello husband," Astra said, hissing the last word. Non couldn't stop from wincing at the accusation- he really needed to stop spending time with Winn.

"General," Non said even as his mind tells him to use 'wife', but he couldn't.

Her eyes narrow and he could see she became even more enraged. She walked to and fro in front of the cage, her eyes not leaving him, "I was given a very interesting report this morning. Do you know what was in it?"

"Something that had condemned me to this cell," Non said wondering if it was the previous night that was captured-

(He sits next to Kara, arm around her waist as Winn mimed something. Kara was shouting answered with the rest of her friends, but none of them seem to get the answer. Lucy finally gets it and she trades places with Winn as Kara slumps back, a pout on her lips. Non smiles and kisses her head, causing her to curl into his side. They get popcorn thrown at them for being sappy and-)

"It seems," Astra said, snapping him from his thoughts, "That you have joined the DEO and my sweet niece."

She hisses the last two words, anger dripping from the words like poison. Non wants to respond, want to defend himself, but knew he couldn't- not without know what she saw.

And he knew she will tell him what it is. She would want to see what his response is. Whether or not he can convince her they were all lies depending on him. If he didn't she might just kill him and Kara wouldn't know for weeks, maybe even months. If she did believe him and he gets the chance to escape he knew he would never be able to come back-

"I have evidence of you training with Kara, several DEO agents around you as they record information," Astra tells him, "Would you like to explain?"

"After you were taken I went to speak with Kara- Zor-El," Non said, only just remembering not to call Kara just by her name, "I was able to convince her I was on her side. That I wanted to fight with her."

"And why, my lieutenant, did you not inform me?" Astra said.

"I couldn't- could not tell anyone. If anyone came across me with her they had to react believably," Non said, cursing his words.

"I wonder," Astra said, "You have even started to speak like them- even if I did believe you, you have pushed yourself too close to our enemies, perhaps you have even started to sympathize them."

"No," Non said, pushing as much disgust into his words as he could, "I am loyal to you- to Myriad. The humans will bow before us and we will save them."

"And what of your heart?" Astra asked and Non curses himself. He does his best to stay indifferent towards Kara when around the DEO, but obviously he had become complacent.

"You are my wife- my heart is yours," Non tell her, lying completely.

Astra narrowed her eyes and then gestured to one of the guards standing by the door. He disappears and Astra turns back to him.

"Are you willing to prove your devotion to me- to our cause?" Astra asks him.

"Yes," Non tells her.

"Then I will grant your request," Astra said as she opened the cell.

"Request?" Non asked.

"The one you made months ago," Astra said and pulled out the kryptonite dagger. Non swallowed as the radiation affected him. Astra handed him the dagger as the guards brought in a figure. Non's heart stopped when he saw Kara, still in her sleep clothes kneeling before him, guards holding her arms as she struggled.

"Well Non?" Astra said, "You said you are loyal to me. Kill her and prove it."

Non's hand shook as one of the guards pulled Kara's head back by her hair, exposing her throat. She looked him in the eyes, not angry, but sad.

Non took slow steps to her as his hand shook. Kara frowned at him, mouthing three words with him as he pressed the blade to her neck.

'I love you'

00000

 **-"I might never get another chance to say this." (AU, Pre Kara/Non)**

When Kara heard several squadrons were preparing to leave Krypton she felt her heart stop. She, along with the other apprentices, listened as the high council declared they were going to war with Daxam. She listened as they listed the first wave to leave, chocking when she realized Non was in one of them. Around her a few of the other apprentices also looked to the information with horror, all of them having at least one loved one in the first wave.

"Dismissed," their master said and Kara didn't hesitate before running out the door, knowing several others were behind her.

She raced to the transit; many other people boarding as well as the train sped to the lift-off site without making any other stops. Her best friend, whose mother was part of the 5th squadron, came to stand next to her, but neither could move to take strength from the other. They were both trying not to fall apart-

The doors open and Kara pushes through, running at top speed. She vaguely realizes she passed her aunt and her mother, the two woman hugging each other fiercely, neither realizing Kara had run past them.

Kara stopped several times, looking around for Non, before running again. She saw him suddenly, pulling away from his younger sister as all soldiers were called to board their Wings.

"Non!" Kara screamed, running full speed to the man. Some guard tried to stop her as other people were lead away from the ships. The guard couldn't do much as she pushed through easily. Non turned to her, his eyes wide.

Kara crashed into him, her arms around his neck, only then realizing that tears were running down her face.

"Kara?" Non asked as he hugged her back, guards come towards them.

"I had to come-I had to see you," Kara said as the guard grabbed her and started to pull her back. Kara fought them, trying to reach out to Non again.

"I do not- why?" Non said as another soldier placed his hand on Non's shoulder, pulling him to his Wing.

"I have to tell you," Kara screams as she was still being pulled away, "Because I might never get another chance to say this."

"Kara?" Non screamed as he too started to fight against the hand holding him. Around them, ships were taking off as Kara still fought the guards.

She growled, kicking one when she finally broke away. She ran to Non, throwing her arms around him again and kissing him firmly before being pulled away again.

"I love you," Kara said before screaming again as the distance between them increased, "I love you!"

"I love you!" Non yelled as Kara was finally shoved behind the force field protecting the civilians.

"You have to go," the other soldier said, less aggressive when he heard the words they spoke, "You have to go so she may live."

"Yes. Yes, I know," Non said and moved to his ship. He entered it, looking out to Kara as he began the start-up sequence.

He made a fist, he thumb over the other fingers. He then kissed his thumb, still looking at Kara and then pressed it against his head. He watched as she copies the action.

He turned to his controls and took off.

He will fight- He will die so she may live.

00000

 **-"Do you regret it?" (Future Fic, Kara/Non)**

Kara watched as her great-granddaughter took her Ph.D. from the university president. She clapped, her eyes drifting to her wrinkled skin. There's screaming close by as her grandson and his wife cheer for their daughter, her younger siblings running up to her, hugging tightly as a figure next to Kara takes pictures. She turned to her side, looking at the grey hair and wrinkled face of her husband.

He was still handsome- he will always be handsome to her. But more he was still there. After two miscarriages and three children. After Alex died and her children left the planet. After J'onn went back to Mars and after Kal couldn't even look at Earth without remembering Lois. After she became Superwoman and then hanged up the cape, giving it to their youngest daughter, their eldest preferring the military life like her father. After their son turned evil and had to be locked away- after everything.

He still took her hand and smiled like she was his sun.

"What?" Non asked when he realized she was looking at him.

"Do you regret it?" Kara asked and Non frowned in confusion, "Changing sides, marrying me, staying on earth even after New Krypton was established."

Non rolled his eyes, take her old hand into his even older one, kissing her knuckles before looking up into her eyes, "Never."

00000

 **-"Tell me I'm wrong." (AU, Kara/Non, Warning: Child Marriage)**

Kara climbed out of her transport and then up the steps of the ground prison. The 16-year-old ignores the men and women as they whispered behind their hands when they saw her.

Instead, she stood in front of the information desk, speaking into the computer, "Kara-El, here to see my husband Non Kara-El."

"One moment," the computer said and Kara waited. She knows she had access, she had refused to leave her father's office until he allowed her to speak with husband, "Access granted,"

The door nearby slid open and Kara walked through, again ignoring those who were still waiting for permission to see one of the criminals being held-

Her husband was a criminal.

Kara held her head high, following the soldier that met her at the door, allowing her to lead Kara to Non's cell. Kara didn't glance to the side, didn't speak as she walked, looking only in front of her.

"Here," the soldier said and unlocked the door. Kara nodded at the woman before entering the room. Her husband was chained to the wall on the opposite end, eyes closed as he sat on the ground.

"Non," Kara said and the man opened his eyes, surprised to see her in front of him.

Non stood up, the chain around his neck lengthening to allow him, "Kara. What are you doing here?"

"Did you honestly think I would not hear what happened. That I would not find out you killed someone?" Kara asked.

Then again, she almost didn't. Her parents had worked hard to hide the truth from her. But her friends' wife was one of the soldiers that arrested Non. And she told Kara what her wife had told her, causing Kara to go to her father afterward, demanding he tells her what happened-

And now she was there.

"Are you going to tell me I'm wrong?" Kara asked- begged, "Are you going to tell me you didn't do it, that it was a mistake of identity? That you didn't just throw your life- our future away?"

"You are not wrong," Non tells her, looking her in the eyes.

"Why!" Kara screamed before turning away, hand over her mouth as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

"It was an accident. I was trying to access the master database and was intercepted," Non told her.

"You could have asked me if you needed access so badly," Kara tells him.

"I did not want you involved," Non told her, looking away. Kara walked up to him, hand hovering near his face.

"Non-"

"Kara listen to me. You need to get off the planet," Non tell her.

"What?" Kara said, stepping back.

"I found something- I had proof. That's why I needed to access the master database," Non told her.

"What did you find?" Kara asked.

"I can not tell you."

"Why not?"

"If you know they will come for you. They will _silence_ you," Non tells her, looking behind her as he moved closer to her, "If you knew, you will tell everyone- that is who you are. And then the High Council will stop you."

"The High Council?" Kara asked in shock.

"Please, Kara. It is not safe of Krypton any longer. You have to get off the planet. Take as many people as you ca-"

"Restrain him," Zor-El's voice cut through as the cell door opened.

"Father?" Kara said as she was pulled out of the room, Non still begging her to get off the planet. They continued to pull her till she could no longer hear her husband's screams. Whether it was because of the distance or because he was no longer conscious she did not know.

Kara turned to her father, "What is the meaning of this?"

"I apologize daughter, but I had just found out Non is not mentally well," Zor-El told.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"Jor informed me that something happened when they were at the Ice Capsules," Zor-El said, "Non is delusional. He is sick. He believes our planet is in danger when there is no proof to support his claims. This has made him volatile and dangerous to be around."

"What does that mean?" Kara asked, still remembering the look in Non's eyes. That wasn't the look of a crazy man- just a desperate one.

"It means you can not see him again," Zor-El told her.

"You can not do that!" Kara yelled.

"I am head of our house and you will obey me!" Zor-El yelled back.

"He is my husband-" Kara started.

"Not anymore," Zor-El said, handing her a tablet. Kara felt her knees grow weak as she realized her parents had broken her marriage to Non.

"I will not allow this incident to disgrace our House," Zor-El said and walked away.

"I will never forgive you," Kara told him.

00000

 **-"We need to talk about what happened last night." (Semi Kara/Non, but not really)**

Kara unlocked her apartment, wanting nothing more than to curl up in her bed and sleep for a week. Sleep and then wake up to find the whole red kryptonite incident a dream.

All of it.

Unfortunately, Kara was never that lucky. As she opened her door she closed her eye, hoping she wasn't actually seeing what she thought she saw. She opened them again, watching as Non looked up from the book he was reading as he sat calmly on her couch. She wanted to whimper and run away.

Instead, she closed the door, determined to pretend the man wasn't there for as long as she could. Last night the man had been in her apparent much the same way, delivering the suit she wore the while evil along with the offer to join him.

"We need to talk about what happened last night," Non said in a form of greeting.

Kara actually did whimper then, "I really really don't to," she said as she still refused to look at him.

He was quiet for a moment before replying, "I assume you were under the influence of… something."

"Synthetic Kryptonite," Kara told him, "Messed with my brain."

"I figured as much," Non muttered.

Kara sighed in frustration. She didn't want to talk about what happened, but Non wasn't going to give her that choice. She turned to him, ripping her glasses off.

"When?" Kara asked sarcastically, "When I kissed you? Or when I was trying to get you out of your clothes?"

Saying it made her feel slightly embarrassed at what she did. It wasn't like she was really attracted to Non. She was annoyed and horney after she couldn't get James and Non, he was just- just there.

"Honestly? It was when you actually accepted to become Queen of this planet," Non said.

Kara sighed, rubbing her face as she remembered Non offering her the lead when she refused to be subservient to him. She didn't actually expect him to do it, not even when she was crazy evil. She knew he only said it to entice her to his side.

"You accepting the position shocked me," Non said.

"Explains why I almost got all your clothes of so easily," Kara muttered.

They never actually slept together. Kara did almost get him completely naked before the man jumped away, redressing and giving her co-ordinance to meet with him later before leaving. It was a good thing too, as Alex entered the room only a few moments later.

"Yes," Non agreed, causing Kara to blush. She forgot he would be able to hear her easily.

"Well. I am not- um, psycho me anymore, so?" Kara said, really wanting the man to leave.

Non waked over to her and Kara started to back away. He took his hand and brushed her hair out of her face, looking at her intensely.

"My offer still stands," Non told her softly.

"Of-Offer?" Kara asked, swallowing. Oh she really hoped he didn't mean the sex.

"To be Queen," Non said, smirking at her like he knew what she was thinking.

"I'm- I'm going to say no," Kara said and Non stepped back.

"If that is your wish," Non said and walked over to the window. He paused, turning his head slightly, "I will have someone stationed at the location I gave you in case you change your mind… My Queen."

With that he left, so quickly that Kara couldn't even track him. She had to grip her kitchen island as her legs start to give away, his words from last night echoing in her head.

'You could be our Queen. The world will worship you… I will worship you.''

00000

 **-"I'm only here to establish an alibi." (Kara/Non. Both Good or Evil, depending on your interpretation)**

When it was reported that one of the DEO's storage facilities had been broken into Alex was annoyed, but not entirely affected. However, when she heard that it looked like a kryptonian was responsible for the break-in Alex felt her heart hammer in her chest. She glanced at Hank as he told them to bring up the security videos, only to find that no camera was working nor was there any recordings of the incident.

Hank turned to her, quickly indicating to her to follow him. She tried to talk when they entered his office, but he only raised his hand, indicating her to be quiet. He pressed something under his desk, something that stopped the recording in his office no doubt before turning to her.

"Do you know where Supergirl was yesterday?" Hank asked and Alex felt like throwing up.

"No sir," Alex said as a cold sweat broke out on her, "She said she was going somewhere with someone, but that's all."

Hank rubbed his mouth, walking back and forth a few times before turning to her, "You need to go to her apartment and get an alibi before this gets to General Lane."

"Yes sir," Alex though, praying Kara was alone. She turned to leave the room-

"Alex wait," Hank called and Alex turned back to him, "Understand this. I only want an alibi. One that has witnesses preferably. I don't care what you overhear. I don't care what you see. I don't even care if there is someone else in her house when you go talk to her. If's it not her alibi I don't want to hear it."

Alex felt like a weight was taken off her when she heard those words- yet she felt like another weight had been piled onto her for the same reasons.

Hank knew.

"Understood," Alex said and walked out of his office.

000

Alex entered the apartment building, tapping her leg as she rode the elevator. She should have called ahead, just to make sure that Kara was alone, but… but part of her wanted to know for sure.

Alex took a deep breath as she exits the elevator and walked to her sister's apartment. She paused when she heard noises on the other side of the door. She strained her ears, hoping the male voice was James or Winn, but neither of the boys had that deep voice, nor that animalistic growl.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Alex waited as the noise quiet down somewhat before light footsteps walked to the door. She swallowed as Kara opened the door slightly, thankfully fully dressed.

"Alex?" Kara said, a hint of fear in her voice as she glanced back into the room.

"Can I come in?" Alex asked.

"Um-"

"It's DEO business," Alex said.

Kara glance back into the room, horror on her face before slowing opening the door wider. Alex walked in her eyes exclusively on her sister's face. She ignored the man- the kryptonian _Non_ \- in the living room. She also ignored the twin daggers on Kara's coffee table, daggers that had been reported missing from the storage facility.

"Alex?" Kara asked, fear in her voice.

"I need to know where you were last night," Alex asked.

Kara's eyes widen as she glanced at N- the person who was not in the room before turning back to Alex, "Alex. I-"

"Kara stop," Alex said, holding up a hand, "I'm only here to establish an alibi."

Kara's eyes widen again, this times tears threatening to fall. She whipped them away as the not-person moved towards her, stopping only when Kara held up a hand, "I was out with some friends."

"Can anyone confirm your story?" Alex asked, really meaning who else knew her secret.

Kara nodded, "Winn and James," she said with a watery voice.

"Ok. Good. I'll have to call them… can I do that now?" Alex asked again.

Kara nodded.

"Anyone else," Alex asked and Kara shook her head.

"Not- Not people I know personally," Kara said.

Some of the other kryptonians knew then.

"Ok. That's all I need to know," Alex said, hesitating before hugging her sister tightly.

"Thank you," Kara whispered before Alex let go, leaving the room without even acknowledging the not-person.

Alex heard the door close behind her as she walked to the elevator without stopping. It was only once she was inside that her legs gave way and she slid to the ground. She hoped, she prayed her sister knew what she was doing. She begged that Kara made the right choice and pleaded that the choice will end up being the right one.

Otherwise, they would all pay.

00000

 **-"You never stood a chance." (Kara/Non, James-bashing)**

If James was honest he would admit he started falling in love with Kara when Clark told him about her. And when he met her he fell even more. This awkward shy girl was… was cute. She didn't look like a superhero and her slight frame didn't show that she could probably lift the entire building with everyone in it.

When he saw her in the suit and cape his interest became even worse. She was kind, always trying to help people and just so… new at everything. She wasn't at Clarks level, probably will never be, but she could be a hero to the people.

James doubted she could ever match what Clark could do, but that just made her more enduring.

He tried to flirt with her, even turned down Lucy to get with Kara, but she never responded to his advances. She either acted like she didn't understand or flat out changed the subject. Winn liked to joke he was in the 'friend zone' and James had to admit it felt like it.

But he remembers when she met him. How excited she was and how shy. She showed interest then… maybe she was doing the same thing Clark did to Lois, keeping someone at the distance because she was afraid he would get hurt.

But then…

James gasped as he felt his mind cleared. He jumped away from his desk before moving out his office. He saw people move like zombies to the elevators and the stairs. He looked around and saw Winn acting like he was normal, walking to Kara, Ms. Grand, Maxwell Lord and-

Non.

James walked towards them, determining to get Kara way from the kryptonian. He was going to do something to Kara and James needed to protect her.

"Where are they going?" Ms. Grant asked.

"I am sending them to the bomb shelters. That will protect them if the fight against Indigo and her faction descends to the city below," Non told her as Kara moved closer to him.

"Kara!" James called as she turned to him and smiled.

"James. Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Kara asked, looking him up and down. He knew she had her x-ray vision active and he felt uncomfortable, exposed.

"You need to get away from him," James said and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Non. Or at least, he tried to pull her away. Her arm didn't ever move and if felt like he was trying to pull a building.

"James, Non's not going to hurt us," Kara tells him and easily pulls her arm from his grasp, "He's on our side."

"Since when?" James asked.

"Since years," Kara tells him, "I met with Non years ago. He's been playing Astra, and then Indigo since the beginning."

"I don't-"

"I thought Indigo was gone?" Winn said.

"I reconstructed her," Non told them.

"Why would you do that?" James sneered as he moved towards Non. He needed to get in-between him and Kara. He'd done something to her, he knows-

Non wraps an arm around Kara's waist and pulls her towards him as he growls at James.

"Indigo knows where Kandor is," Kara answers, "Krypton's capital city. We believe there might still be kryptonians inside the city."

"How do you lose a city," Maxwell asked.

"Using technology that your tiny mind could not comprehend," Non tells him and Kara hits him on the chest. Non winces, rubbing where she hit him.

"What's the plan?" Ms. Grant asked, glancing at James with the same disapproving look she normally had when she sees him and Kara together.

"We have the cage that can hold Indigo," Kara said, "Non just needs to lead her to where it is. I will be there to ensure she gets into the cage, or to stop any of her faction. You need to go with Max and find a way to disrupt Myriad's signal."

"You can't fight them on your own," James said, images of Kara's broken body flashing in his mind.

"She is quite capable of defeating any of them. Even if they attack her together," Non tell him, rolling his eyes at James.

"You don't know that-" James said.

"I am more aware of her abilities then you are," Non tells him, sneering.

"We should go," Kara said, putting on hand on Non's chest. James watched as she turned to him, pressing her forehead against his, closing her eyes.

"Be careful," Kara tells him.

"I will endower to do so," Non tells her and James feels his heart stop when they kissed, long and hard and desperate. Like it could be their last.

Non brakes away, kissing her on the head and hugging her tight as Winn comes to stand next to James. Non then lest go and flies out the building. Kara takes a deep breath before turning to them.

"I'll help you get to Lord Industries, but after that, you're on your own. You need to keep your heads down, don't draw attention to yourselves," Kara said and started leading them to one of the elevators.

"Their married," Winn tells him suddenly.

"What? Since when?" James asked. That couldn't be right. Kara didn't wear a ring and Clark didn't say anything about that.

"Sometime after they met on earth. That bracelet she wears?" Winn asked him, wondering if James had seen it. James nodded, remembering the silver bracelet with red glass- or where they jewels?

"That's the kryptonian wedding ring," Winn tells him.

"But Kara-" James started. She showed interest in him. He was sure Non forced her- but… but he remembers their kiss.

"You never stood a chance," Winn told him, "Especially not with how you treat her."

"How I treat her?" James asked.

"Like she's less then what she is," Winn tells him and walks away, leaving James trailing at the back of the group.

00000

 **-"Why are your hands purple." (Kara/Non, AU No Powers)**

Non unlocked the door to the apartment, running his hand through his hair as he felt the stress of his day disappear. All he wanted was to sit down and relax, maybe order in if Kara didn't mind.

He smiled when he heard a noise as someone moved towards him, stopping when Kara came out of her studio. She grinning at him, moving in for a hug and kiss when Non stopped her.

"Why are your hands purple?" Non asked.

Kara blinked and looked down, "Oh. I was painting."

"You are not touching me till you wash," Non tells he, backing away slightly.

Kara grinned, raising her hands 'threateningly', "What wrong love? Scared of a little paint?"

"Kara no!" Non said and quickly ducked out of the way. He backed up, Kara still following him, her fingers making a grabbing motion as she continues to grin. Non frowned, making sure there was furniture between them.

"Come on Non. I want a kiss," Kara said as she chased after him. Non ran off, feeling foolish. He looked back, seeing Kara right behind him when he suddenly tripped. He turned onto his back, looking up just as Kara saddled him, grabbing his cheeks and kissing him deeply.

"Kara!" Non growled slightly after she pulled away. She laughed, taking one hand and poking him on the nose. He wiggled it in irritation.

"Happy now?" Non asked.

"Hmm," Kara said as she tilted her head, "Actually I think your suit needs a bit of colour."

"Kara no," Non said as she hovered a finger over his tie.

Non grabbed her hands with his and rolled them over, pinning her to the ground as she continued to grin at him. She pushed her body up, pecking him on the lips and Non rolled his eyes. He let her go, sitting up slightly.

"Let me get changed and then we can play," Non said and stood up.

"Are you going to finger paint with me?" Kara asked, still lying on the floor.

"Do you want me to?" Non asked as he loosened his tie.

"Yes," Kara said and Non rolled his eyes again.

"Then yes. I'll come finger paint with you," Non said.

"Yay!" Kara called out childishly, causing Non to smile.

000000

End


	17. I Thought You Loved Me

Title: I Thought You Loved Me

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T

Pairings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Non,

Prompt: **"I Thought You Loved Me" – One-sided!Kara/Non**

Summary: Kara and Non have had a truce since Astra's death. They've gotten closer over the months since- if others knew just how close maybe Kara wouldn't be in this situation. One-Shot Evil!Non, Good!Kara

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

00000

Kara jerked awake when she felt the rumble around her. She looked to her side, only slightly surprised that Non wasn't next to her. She had grown used to him disappearing in the middle of the night to his lab, some thought playing on his mind, making it difficult to sleep.

Kara sighed, knowing whatever the sound was, was probably the result of some kind of experiment. Thus, she slips out of her bed, opening the door and heading down the corridor of Fort Rozz. It was still strange living there, even if it was only the nights she and Non spent together.

Kara couldn't help but smile at the thought of Non. He had changed drastically after Astra's death. She didn't doubt that losing his wife was a large blow. Large enough that he didn't want to lose anyone else- saving her from the Fort Rozz guard and helping her fight Indigo.

In fact, Kara was sure she wouldn't have been able to stop Indigo so- so _permanently_ \- if it wasn't for Non. She wouldn't have been able to kill her, but Non had no issue with doing so. Then again, after what Indigo put him through, Kara wasn't surprised that his reaction to finding her alive was to kill her.

He stopped her from hurting people when she was affected by the red kryptonite, going as far as locking her away before bringing the DEO to Fort Rozz to treat her.

He even helped Barry get home.

When Kara realized she was developing feelings for him she was horrified at first. Not only did he try to kill her, but he had been married to Astra. She tried to keep the feelings to herself completely, but he read her so easily.

Finding out there was no stigma concerning their possible relationship according to Kryptonian customs made it easier. She still hasn't told anyone, knowing that her friends and family would react badly.

Especially Mon-El, the Daxamite prince, who had developed a crush on her.

"Non?" Kara asked as she entered the command center of the ex-prison. She saw him standing at the control panel-

An Omegahedron in his hands.

"Non, what's going on?" Kara asked, only to stumble when the ship shuddered again.

"Come here," Non said to her and Kara could feel her hair stand on ends. Something was very wrong.

Slowly, she moved towards her lover, taking the hand he was reaching out towards her. He pulled her closer, his hold stronger than normal, enough that he was actually hurting her.

"You're hurting me," Kara said, but he didn't loosen his grip. He placed the Omegahedron on the table before hovering his hand over her stomach, a strange- no, a cruel smile on his face.

"Did you know you were with child?" Non asked and Kara felt her body tense.

She was pregnant?

"For the look of it, I would say no," Non said, the smile still on his face, "It does not matter- other than being an insurance you will behave."

"Behave- I don't- Non, what are you talking about?" Kara asked, trying to pull away. Non quickly wrapped an arm around her, holding her tight against his body. Taking his hand off her stomach, he turned to the console, typing in a command before images appeared-

Images of people walking around like- like zombies.

"What's going on?" Kara asked, still trying to get out of his hold, but for some reason, her powers seem to be falling her.

"Myriad," Non said, grinning at the screams, "Thanks to the DEO, Fort Rozz is fully operational and I was able to send out Myriad to the entire planet."

"Myriad," Kara muttered, watching the humans move around like they were being controlled.

She vaguely remembered Myriad. Kara asked him once, after Astra died, what Myriad was and he told her it was once a codename for the plan to save Krypton- and then later Earth. She asked what it did, and he told her it took control of all the planets technology, the program using it to save the planet-

But that was obviously a lie.

"Why. Can't. I-" Kara muttered, trying to pull away.

Non chuckled as he turned to her, raising the wrist containing the joining band he gave her the night before when he asked her to marry him.

"Gold kryptonite. As long as it touches your skin your powers are neutralized," Non told her. Kara moved to take it off, only to find she couldn't. There was a strange locking mechanism she couldn't bypass.

She turned to him, "Why are you doing this?" she asked him, afraid.

"You were in the way. I knew I had to obtain your sympathy, maybe even your loyalty if I wanted Myriad to work… never in my wildest dreams did I expect you to allow yourself to have feelings for me," Non told her and Kara felt her body turn cold, like she couldn't generate heat at all.

"No," Kara said, more to herself then to Non, "You said- I thought you loved me."

"Loved you? Hardly," Non said, laughing slightly, "Once I realized how you felt, I knew I had to cultivate it… it was surprisingly easy- you were so desperate for someone to love for you, someone you couldn't hurt even accidentally- an equal. So when I gave you what you wanted you didn't even look deeper. Even when I told you to keep it secret… you never even suspected."

Non turned from her, looking back at the images and Kara followed his gaze, chocking when she saw Alex marching along with everyone else.

"I'll stop you," Kara said, anger clouding her words.

"At the possible expense of your child? Without your powers?" Non asked, looking at her. He placed his hand under her chin, easily manipulating her head, "I sincerely doubt it."

And he kissed her. It wasn't a kiss of love or gentleness. It was only power and dominance Kara felt as tears ran down her face.

00000

End

00000

I had to write a one-sided romance eventually. Short One-shot, contemplating writing a full fic with a similar concept. Maybe after Heart of a Hero.


	18. Human like You

Title: Human Like You

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T for non-descriptive nudity

Pairings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Non,

Prompt: **"Do you believe in Aliens?" – Kara/Non Pre-Series**

Background: Non meets this waitress who draws his attention when scouting areas for testing Myriad. He strikes up a conversation and surprisingly gets a date out of it. This is two years later.

Summary: Non doesn't want his young human mate to know the truth about him, but he still cares for her. Most of him needs to know what she thinks of aliens, but part of him doesn't

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

0000

Non laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling as his lover slept next to him. It was strange, knowing he found contentment, perhaps even happiness, with a human, but here he was.

He turned to her, looking at the dyed blond hair falling into her face. Her light brown hair resting on her naked back as she slept on her stomach. Kara Danvers was beauty and power in a, as Alex would say, nerdy package.

Kara. The name sometimes reminds him of Astra's niece, but he knew- Astra knew- that Kara did not survive Krypton. They searched for her when they realized the son of Jor-El was on earth. Astra, once she realized, immediately searched the planet, and Non quickly following his friend.

But Kara Zor-El was dead.

"What," Kara muttered, not opening her eyes.

Non smiled as he turned on his side, "Can I not admire you?"

"Not when I'm sleeping," Kara said, finally opening her eyes, "It's creepy."

"My apologies," Non said, lifting one hand to trace her cheek lightly- always lightly, he's so scared of hurting her.

"What's got you awake?" Kara asked, leaning into his touch.

"Do you believe in aliens?" Non asked suddenly, cursing himself immediately afterward. He didn't mean to ask that. He didn't even mean to bring up anything that might hint at his true origins.

He knew his young lover was a fan of Superman, thus she wouldn't have a problem with him being kryptonian, but he also knew her stand on doing the right thing. While he was pretty sure she wouldn't shun him for once being in Fort Rozz, he knew she will if she knew he and Astra were planning on re-enacting Myriad on earth.

He didn't want her to find out his past.

He was afraid he would lose her then.

Kara sat up, not looking at him, holding the covers against her bare chest. Non sat up after her, not moving toward her when he saw her curl up into herself.

"Why are you asking me that Frank," Kara asked and Non has to stop himself from sneering at his 'human name'. He didn't like it, obviously, but knew his real name would be too strange for Earth, especially concerning the age he gave the younger woman. Younger humans, millennials and generation Z, might be able to get away with extremely strange names, but he wasn't one of them, again obviously.

"Curiosity… I know you believe in Superman, but do you think there are others in the universe? Ones that look… not human?" Non asked her.

Kara shrugged, still not looking at him, "I don't know. Maybe what humans look like is the standard and it's very rare for different looking aliens, or maybe- maybe kryptonians and humans looking alike is one of those 1 in a billion chance things…"

"And what would you do if you met an alien?" Non asked, his heart hammering in his chest, much like hers.

She shrugged again, "Say hi?"

Non couldn't stop himself from laughing, "Of course you would," Non said before wrapping his arms around her, pulling her back to his chest.

"… what would you do?" Kara asked, her voice so soft he almost didn't pick it up if he had been human.

"Me?" Non asked, huffing slightly, "Probably ask a million questions."

"Always the scientist," Kara muttered and joy fills Non. That would have been a high compliment on Krypton.

He sees her smile from the side and he kisses her on the back of her neck. Her body relaxes as she pushes into his hold, turning her face toward him. She looked into his eyes, and he could see worry still.

Kara opens her mouth before closing it. She looks away before taking a deep breath and turning to him again. She was readying herself for something as she opened her mouth again-

RING RING RING

Kara turns away from him and pulls out of his hold, reaching out to her phone. He looks over her shoulder to see Alex's name on the caller ID. She smiles apologetically at him as she climbs off the bed.

He lies back down, breathing a sigh of relief as he half listened to her conversation.

"A conference? When are you leaving?" Kara asked, pulling on a robe, "Tonight? I thought we were having some sister time?... No, it's fine. I'll see you afterward… I'll tell him… ok. Love you… Bye."

Kara ended the call, moving back to the bed. Non raises a hand to untie her robe, placing her bare flesh back in his view as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Is everything alright?" Non asked.

"Yeah. Alex has to go to some conference tonight," Kara said, "She says hi and that she still doesn't like you."

Non snorted. He knew that. The older Danvers sister had never been a fan of him. He was pretty sure it was his age that she had a problem with, or maybe it was something else- he didn't really know.

"Where is she going?" Non asked.

"Geneva," Kara said, flopping down next to him, her face in her pillow-

Hiding his look of horror from her view.

0000

End

0000

Non uses a projector that hides his appearance somewhat, so Kara doesn't recognize him. That and she completely believe Non to be dead.

Non hasn't seen Kara since she was nine. She looks familiar, but he can't place it and that's what draws him to her.


	19. Crib

Title: Crib

Fandom: Supergirl (2015)

Rating: T

Pairings: Kara/Non

Characters: Kara, Non, Izzy

Background: Non deflects when indigo arrives. The fight against her takes longer than in the show. During that time Kara and Non fall in love, get married and have a baby.

Summary: A random morning with Kara, Non, and Izzy as Non connects the man he was to the husband and father he became.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supergirl

00000

Waking up to the quiet was strange in a house that held a 6-month-old baby. More so when your mate laid fast asleep next to you. In fact, the silence was so distorting that Non only held still for less than a minute before he stood up and walked over to the crib.

It wasn't a long walk, the crib still next to the bed as they were still in Kara's studio apartment. Most of their things were finally gone, moved into a small house that took them several months to find- longer then the child had been born. The apartment was bare, enough that the short walk felt longer despite not needing to walk around several objects to get to the crib.

Non peered down at his daughter, her eyes closed, still sleeping. He could see the rise and fall of her chest- hear every beat of her heart. Has been listening to her heart since she had one in her mother's womb.

Non swallowed, shoulders twitching when he wants to reach out and pick her up, but hesitating- still hesitating. He looked at his hands, hands that have been covered in the blood of innocence… he was so afraid of hurting his child.

Non sat down on the floor, pressing his head against the bars of the crib, still watching Izzy- I'zar, their little Blessing.

"Hey," Kara's voice came as arms wrapped around his shoulders, one hand reached up to grab hold of her wrists, the hand almost encircling both wrists. Immediately he flashes back to their first meeting on Earth, his hand around her neck, holding her in place…

She deserves better than him. They both do.

"You should be asleep," Non said, his eyes still on Izzy.

"Hmm," Kara made a sound as her nose barriers itself in his hair, "I felt you get up."

"She did not cry last night," Non said and he felt Kara smile into his hair.

"Finally," Kara muttered and he felt her pull her arms away. He panics for a moment, his mind telling him she was leaving completely. That she was going to make him leave, that she- that they were better off without him.

But Kara sits down next to him, her thigh and knee pressed against his. Non pulls his head away from the bars to turn to her. Kara's smile grows, her eyes flickering to his head, no doubt indents from the bars drawing her attention, before looking him in the eyes again. She reaches out to grab his hand and he weaves their fingers, his thumb caressing smooth skin- she would never develop calluses on Earth, no matter who hard she trains or how much she paints.

Non's head looks behind her, his eyes finding the portrait Kara made. She had painted it the day before when she came home and found him and Izzy asleep on the couch. Non was on his back, Izzy lying on top of his chest to chest, her ladybug dummy in her mouth. One of Non's hands were behind his head, under the pillow, grasping a gun- not that you could see that in the painting- while the other hand was over Izzy, covering her small body.

Non immediately had the urge to hold his daughter again, and again he suppresses it.

Non pulls Kara closer, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arms around her waist. Kara makes a small 'eepp' sound, but doesn't fight against the pull. She settles in his arms, head under his chin and arms around him as hands grasp the back of his shirt-

Shirt? Yes, he waited up for her when she needed to go be Supergirl. She came back late and they fell asleep almost instantly… He always slept better with her in his arms.

"Non? Husband, are you ok?" Kara asked finally.

Husband. He would never get tired of that.

Non shakes his head and pulls away when Kara moves to saddle his hips, bringing her hands to his shoulders. She smiles sadly at him, "Bad day?"

Non presses his face into her chest and nods. Kara's chest rumbles as she makes a non-verbal soothing sound, one hand reaching up so she could run her fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to call Alex so she can take Izzy?" Kara asked.

Not surprising. Non had several different kinds of bad days. The most popular was where he needed to hit things and scream as loud as he could. Sabrina, his therapist, tells him it was normal. But he didn't like Kara, and now Izzy, to see him like that.

Thankfully it wasn't that kind of bad day.

The second most popular was the complete opposite. They were days he needed to be around his family, needed to see that they were alright, that they were safe- They were also days he wanted to spit on the ground where he burned Indigo, and then curse her very existence.

She almost killed Kara- caused his young wife to come so close to losing their daughter.

He didn't want to think about what Kara could have gone through had that happened, or what she did go through after it almost happened.

"No," Non said, tilting his head up to kiss Kara on the neck, "I'm sorry love, I know you had plans with Lena, but I would like to see you at lunch- take you out, just the three of us."

"I'll call Lena," Kara said and kissed Non, "She'll understand."

Non took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, moving to rest his forehead against her's, "I love you. My light. My sun."

"Blasphemy," Kara muttered, but Non knew she had a smile on her face, she always does, "I love you too."

Izzy finally starts crying and Kara pulls away, moving to stand up and get her.

"I have her," Non tells the young woman, "You need to get ready for work."

"Are you sure?" Kara asked, hands hovering over their daughter.

"Yes. Go take a shower, I'll get her bottle and start breakfast," Non said, standing up. He kisses Kara one more time before pushing her towards the bathroom. Kara smiles at him one last time before heading to the shower.

It was only once the door closed that Non turned back to the child, still crying. He rolls his shoulders and swallows his fears before bending down to pick her up. He body adjusts automatically to support her and hold her safely.

"Hush my little girl. I'm here, and I'm not leaving," Non muttered before making a soft rumble in his chest to soothe her. As long as he had a say he wasn't leaving his mate or his child- and damn the world if they try and make him.


End file.
